Casandra II - Will she be the one?
by Saddletramp
Summary: Last of the BETH series. After eight years of self-imposed exile from any serious relationship, Jess has expressed an interest in seeing more of Cassandra Peterson, the new schoolteacher. Will she be the new love in Jess' life?


CASSANDRA II – WILL SHE BE THE ONE?

Last story in my BETH series.. . .After eight years of self-imposed exile from any serious relationship, Jess has expressed an interest in seeing more of Cassandra Peterson, the new schoolteacher. Will she be the new love in Jess' life?

**CHAPTER ONE – THE ROMANCE BEGINS**

Cassandra Peterson watched as Jess Harper strode away from the schoolhouse. It had taken some time, but their first tumultuous meeting and subsequent contentious relationship had finally given way to the first blush of a potential relationship.

They were comfortable with each other now, referring to their first meeting when she had mistaken Jess for an outlaw and shot him, to her sincere apology with the (accidentally) salt-spiked pie, as something to laugh about. She didn't get to see him half as often as she would have liked. He was busy with the ranch, training horses, raising Marcus and still riding posse or being Deputy for the local Sheriff – Mort Cory.

She cherished the time he did share with her. They often talked of her best friend and Jess' departed wife, Brianna. It was comforting to have someone in common. She missed her former best friend and Jess missed his wife. Jess liked learning what Brianna had been like growing up and Cassandra adored hearing about the friend she had lost track of. She sometimes thought she was the only one Jess felt comfortable talking about his wife with. She knew Jess was purposely taking things slow. He still loved Brianna and was slowly learning to live and love again. He had mourned Brianna's death for nearly eight years. She knew he was on the path to something new the day he came to call and he wasn't wearing Brianna's wedding ring on his little finger. He'd worn it since her death, never taking it off. The stark whiteness of where the ring used to lie was slowly tanning to match the rest of his hand. She didn't ask him about it, knowing he would tell her when he was ready.

That had been the hardest thing to learn about the man she was beginning to love. She was a teacher – someone who sought answers. He was both a private person and a thinker, waiting until he had worked something out for himself before sharing it, if he chose to share it at all. He wasn't a talker, only saying what was necessary when it was necessary. He was definitely a man of few words. But on the rare occasions he did open up to her, she found him to be insightful, humorous, a good conversationalist, and adept at planning great things. She marveled at the way he and Slim Sherman, his partner, had planned and grown the Sherman-Harper Ranch. It had started from a simple ranch and relay station to a well-respected horse and cattle ranch.

Jess had taken charge of breeding and training their horses. His horses were much sought after by the Army and ranchers alike. Thanks to his sister-in-law – he had become recognized for producing barrel racing horses too. The bloodlines he had founded were also showing results in the racing circuit – brought along by Jess' son-in-law, Luke Stone.

Slim had brought equal recognition to the ranch with his cattle breeding program, making his cattle sought after for their hardiness and quality meat. His calves were sold almost as soon as they were weaned. With careful planning and some good years with minimum calf loss, Slim's herd now numbered in the hundreds. Yes, their enterprise had definitely shown results, which, unfortunately for the growing romance, required both Jess and Slim plus their two hired men to work extensive hours.

Cassandra sighed. She sure wished Jess had more time for her, yet schooled herself to both understand and accept the man and his life. Ranching was his life and livelihood. She still worried over his working for the Sheriff, but he had mostly returned unscathed from his civic duty. She worried the entire time he was gone, not knowing any peace until he returned and she could assure herself he was unharmed.

It hadn't always been that way. Her fear for his safety began to overwhelm her to the point she begged Jess not to ride posse anymore. He had told her flat out that it was his civic duty to help and he was among the few who had the skills to actually help the Sheriff. Therefore, he had ridden time and time again. Although he continued to court her, his continually riding posse became a sore spot between them.

It came to a head the day she had lost her temper, demanding he stay behind when Mort needed his tracking skills. They had argued long and loud before he mounted up and rode away with the Sheriff. It was the first time Jess returned seriously injured. Her horrified scream echoed through half the town when she saw him brought into town draped over his saddle and then carried into the doctor's office. There was no stopping her frantically running to his side, only to be thwarted from seeing him by Mort and the doctor's wife. She couldn't help overhearing Mort tell Slim how "that dad blamed fool" had walked right into a trap – something he'd never been known to do. Jess had definitely been "off" that day.

It was Beth Sherman who had come to her side and escorted her away from the doctor's office, taking her home to the house she had rented at the edge of town. It was Beth who sat her down at the kitchen table while she made some tea for the both of them. And it was Beth who read her the riot act over her behavior and how it could have gotten Jess killed. Beth had held nothing back when she accused Cassandra of being the reason Jess had gotten shot. She told Cassandra how her begging Jess or fighting with him had distracted him, putting him in danger. She'd warned Cassandra that when Jess was serving on the posse, his life depended upon his being able to concentrate on the job at hand. If he was distracted because of her demands on him, it made him vulnerable. Cassandra needed to either accept that Jess was going to put himself in danger or let him go. Jess made up his own mind and no one – even if he cared for them – would change his mind because he was who he was and did what he had to do.

Beth had also warned her that the fastest way to lose Jess' attention was to make demands upon him. Doing so would turn him away, making him lose interest and harden his heart against her. He would once again retreat into his self-imposed exile. Jess had always controlled his own destiny and would walk away from anyone who tried to control him.

When the doctor finally released Jess, he had gone straight home to finish recovering. He hadn't contacted Cassandra and had left no messages for her. She feared she had lost him forever. It was several days later when he contacted her, saying they needed to talk. It hurt her to see him in pain, his arm in a sling. He'd been so solemn when he spoke, telling her he had responsibilities and he'd never leave Mort Cory alone to handle a situation where his skills were needed. He gave her the choice – accept him as he was or walk away. It was scarily close to the words Beth had spoken to her. It was also the first time they had had a serious talk – a man and woman talk – an 'I care about what you think' talk. Cassandra wanted Jess and wanted him to eventually want her, so she did the only thing she could – agree she would never argue about posse or deputy sheriff duty again.

Thus it was that Cassandra swallowed her fear every time Jess rode out with the Sheriff. If he had time to tell her before he left, she'd kiss him goodbye, wishing him a safe trip. As soon as he was out of sight, she'd allow her worry to surface and she fretted until he came home again. On the rides when she could stand the worry no more, she sought out Beth Sherman. Beth made her welcome and worked to set her mind at ease, letting her in on the secret that she (Beth) still worried every time Slim rode for the Sheriff.

Jess made a point of letting her know he was home. No matter what time of day or night he arrived back in Laramie, he'd knock on her door to assure her he was all right. It may have seemed scandalous for him to arrive at all hours of the night, but she didn't care. He was home and safe and that's all she cared about. Their reunions were always brief – only enough for a welcome home hug and kiss – before he'd have to ride away to finish his duty or return to the ranch to begin the next day. She was relieved he at least recognized her worry and did his best to assuage her fears over his safety.

She knew she loved him more than he loved her. Once all of the misunderstandings had been set aside, she'd fallen for him completely. She wasn't sure how deeply committed he was, but the fact he stopped to see her after every posse ride spoke volumes. If he didn't care, he wouldn't stop to set her mind at ease. She could accept that for now. She knew he had to move at his own pace. She was willing to wait until he was ready.

Besides, there was Marcus to consider. Marcus had only known his Aunt Beth and Mrs. Wells, their housekeeper for a motherly influence. Cassandra was Marcus' teacher. Jess was not about to confuse the boy any more than he had to – especially if they decided they weren't going to pursue a romance. Marcus knew his father was seeing his teacher, but that was as far as his knowledge went. He sort of liked Miss Peterson and sometimes he sorely wished for a mother, yet he liked their lifestyle and wasn't sure another woman fit into their lives. After all, Mrs. Wells did a superb job of taking care of them. But he had seen the change in his father and knew Jess was happier than he had been in many years. Marcus wanted that for his father. Like his sister, Katie, he didn't want his dad to be lonely – and he knew that many times Jess had missed Brianna so much his heart hurt. He'd seen his dad visit the cemetery often over the years. He didn't understand why his father spent so much time at his mother's grave, but knew it brought him comfort. Therefore, if it made his father happy, Marcus didn't question it.

Once Cassandra had shown her true colors and devotion to Jess, she had been readily accepted into the Sherman household. She became friends with Beth and visited frequently. As Jess and Cassandra's relationship progressed, she was often seen at the ranch and invited to share meals, picnics and family events. She often laughed at the variety of names she was called. To the town and her pupils, she was Miss Peterson. Jess had started calling her Cassie. To Slim, she was still Cassandra and Beth had begun to call her Cass.

**CHAPTER TWO**

It was late afternoon when Jess rode up to the hitching rail in front of Slim and Beth's house. Beth popped out of the front door long enough to tell him to hurry and wash up because she was just about to set dinner on the table.

Dirty from head to toe, he stripped off his shirt and availed himself of the wash basin next to the house. He was nearly finished when he heard a gasp and something hit the ground behind him. Whirling around, gun in hand, he came face to face with Cassandra. Her eyes were wide and both hands covered her mouth. He didn't have to ask what had caused the gasp. She had seen his back – and with it, the multiple scars left by his prior lifestyle. Saying nothing, he holstered his gun, turned back and quickly donned his shirt, hastily buttoning it and tying his neckerchief over the scar on his neck, before busying himself with dumping the wash basin. He stiffened, waiting for the rejection that was sure to follow. Instead, he felt her arms slide around him as she pressed herself against his back. It was an unexpected and unaccustomed intimacy, leaving him unsure of how to respond. She kissed him, a soft feathery kiss he could barely feel through his shirt, but which sent shivers down his spine just the same. She withdrew one arm, her hand gently tracing the outline of one of his scars against his shirt before kissing that area too. Her touch stirred long dead feelings back into life.

"I do not fear your scars." She said quietly, her free hand caressing his back. "They are part of you – who you were and who you are. Without them, you would not be the man you are today. I cannot accept the man without accepting his scars. I cannot love the man without loving his scars." She stopped, realizing she had just said she loved him. Neither of them had ever used the word and she now feared his rejection. But he turned in her arms, putting his around her so that they were holding each other.

"Do you mean that?" He asked, half afraid of the answer.

"Yes." She answered, looking up at him. "I cannot love you without loving everything about you – your past, your present and your future. What you were, you are no more. But without the past, you wouldn't be you. Yes, Jess, I love you, every bit of you, including your scars." The smile he gave her warmed her through and through. It was a precious smile, one not often given, as he bent to kiss her. He hadn't returned her declaration of love. She hadn't expected it of him. She knew he wasn't ready yet. But he had smiled and kissed her – and that definitely was not a rejection of her love.

Their intimate moment was abruptly interrupted by Beth's calling them to dinner. "Hey, you two, supper is getting cold. You got time for that later. And don't forget to bring in my tomatoes." She had withdrawn, laughing, happy to see what appeared to be the romance developing.

Cassandra and Jess had jumped apart like two teenagers caught canoodling. Looking over his shoulder towards the closed door, Jess chuckled before kissing Cassandra again. He picked up the basket of tomatoes she had dropped and together they joined the family for supper.

**CHAPTER THREE – BETH WRITES**

I probably shouldn't have interrupted Cass and Jess' kiss. I didn't mean to. I'd just opened the door to call Cass in for supper and intending to let Jess know to hurry up. I hadn't expected to see the two of them entwined and the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I certainly would never have purposely interrupted them. They were still learning about each other, and I got the distinct feeling a milestone had been reached. My suspicions were confirmed when they joined us at the table. There was decidedly something different in their body language and the way they looked at each other.

I was especially glad Cassandra had chosen today to visit us at the ranch. Ever since Slim and my trip to Denver, I hadn't been feeling all that well. I told myself I was just tired from overdoing it with the store and the ranch plus still managing Katie's bakery. Cassandra helping to pick the last of the produce from the garden was more than welcome. There were only a few tomatoes left in the garden plus the squash. The cucumbers seemed to have extended their season so there were lots of those to do up into pickles. Cassandra was going to help me do all of that tomorrow.

Unfortunately, I woke up the next morning unable to get out of bed, overcome with nausea and vomiting. Both Slim and Jess had ridden out early and were therefore unaware of my illness. Cassandra had spent the night in our spare room, so came to me as soon as she heard me vomiting. She brought me ginger tea and cool cloths for my forehead. I was miserable. By late morning, I was able to sit up and eventually joined her in the kitchen where she was following Daisy's pickle recipe. One whiff of the vinegar used for pickling and I was back hovering over the vomit bucket.

Back in bed, Cassandra once again wiped my forehead with a cool cloth. Our eyes met and in that instant we both knew what was causing my sickness. My eyes went to the emerald green dress hanging in the wardrobe and I groaned, realizing it had been Slim's and my downfall.

During the rodeo, without knowing it, Slim and I had each wanted to win our competitions in order to buy the fancy green dress we'd seen in the dressmaker's window. I didn't know Slim had had his eye on the dress too and couldn't figure out why he was so surly the week after the rodeo. It all came out when I surprised him by modeling my purchase. He had wanted to buy it for me because he thought I'd look good in it and wanted to take me to Denver. I had wanted to buy it to surprise him, make his eyes light up and take me to Denver for a little get away. His eyes had, indeed, lit up seeing me decked out in the evening gown and he had wasted no time scheduling time off from the ranch to spend a week in Denver. It seems the pretty green dress Slim and I had vied to purchase had been more seductive than either of us had planned. Apparently, we had brought back a souvenir of our trip – one that would eventually have fingers and toes and call us mommy and daddy. I immediately swore Cass to secrecy – at least until I figured out how to tell Slim.

After my hard time delivering Nathan, Slim had vowed we'd have no more children. He said he couldn't bear the thought of losing me and would therefore rather forego attempting to have any siblings for Nathan. When I'd fallen in love with Marcus and wanted a baby of my own, Slim had been adamant we would not risk another pregnancy. I love my husband with all of my heart and I know he loves me. Slim would deny me nothing – except another child – which, of course, was the one thing I wanted more than anything.

Brianna's death had brought back all of his fears and he just wouldn't chance it. But now – oh what was I going to do? Nathan was ten years old. Slim was in his forties and I was nearing forty myself – way too old to have another baby – and especially one which could be high risk due to my age. I immediately knew I wanted this baby regardless of the potential consequences. I'd wanted one for many years and now that it was coming true, I didn't know what to do. How do you tell a man that his greatest joy was about to collide with his greatest fear? Cass held me while I cried. I didn't know if I cried for joy or fear.

By the afternoon, when Cass needed to return to town, I was able to maneuver on my own. The morning sickness had subsided and I was beginning to feel normal again. I didn't know how long I could hide our little surprise from Slim – especially if I didn't get over the sickness quickly. I know, if I were sick more than a couple days in a row, Slim would call for the doctor and my secret would be revealed before I'd figured out how to tell my husband he was about to become a father again. I had no doubt Dr. Hanson would just blurt it out with a congratulatory slap on Slim's back. I didn't want Slim to find out that way.

Luck was with me because the cattle in the far range needed tending to. The boys would be gone for a few days. I could wallow in my early pregnancy sickness without them finding out. I'd make it a point to go see Dr. Hanson and swear him to secrecy too. I really needed time to figure out how to tell Slim in my own way.

**CHAPTER FOUR **

The territory was growing and with it, Laramie was growing. The influx of new people settling in the area also brought in more required Mort Cory to call upon Jess and Slim more often to help out on the weekends, each alternating shifts, and posse duty.

Cassandra was waiting anxiously for Jess to return from one such duty, going to bed every night, hoping this was the night she'd hear the knock on her door letting her know he was home and though they had never slept together, she couldn't sleep when he was gone. She'd toss and turn, fretting over his safety. However, as she had promised Beth Sherman, she never let him know of her anxiety, always sending him off with a "be safe" hug and kiss and welcoming him home with open arms.

It was while Jess was gone that Cassandra began to feel like someone was watching her. It unnerved her, yet she could find nothing out of order or see anyone overtly following her. She convinced herself she was imagining things. After all, she didn't sleep well when he was gone and she was probably just tired.

One day, while walking along the sidewalk, she bumped into a man she didn't know. He was polite, taking off his hat when she apologized for bumping into him. He had responded with a pleasant, "No problem at all, Miss Preston." He replaced his hat and continued on his way. Later, she would wonder if she had really bumped into him, or if he had purposely bumped into her.

Cassandra looked after him, confused. He had called her Miss Preston. She shrugged her shoulders, deciding either she had misunderstood him or he had somehow misunderstood her name – if someone had mentioned it to him. After all, she was the schoolteacher and it wasn't unusual for someone to inquire after her for information regarding enrolling their children in school.

Cassandra started noticing the unknown man around town more often. Sometimes he was lounging against a post or sitting in a chair outside one of the businesses. Sometimes, if she were in the diner, he'd take a seat in direct line of view to her. He even made an appearance in the General Store when she had been there. Wherever she was, he seemed to be, yet he never came near her again. She didn't really begin to get scared until she saw him hanging around the school. Still unsure whether he meant any harm to herself or the children, she took care that he didn't follow her home at night. She mentioned him to Mort's Deputy – Lon - but she desperately wished Mort or Jess – especially Jess - were home.

Lon had followed up on her inquiry. There was no information on the man and when asked, said he was merely traveling through and had stopped to rest for a few days. Since the man had done nothing other than unnerve Cassandra, there was nothing Lon could do. However, Cassandra couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief the day Lon told her the man had taken the stage out of town and not returned. By the time Mort and Jess returned from the posse ride, both Lon and Cassandra had forgotten about the man.

**CHAPTER FIVE – BETH WRITES**

It is hard not telling Slim about the baby. I just don't know how to tell him he is going to be a father. I'm afraid he'll be furious – but I want him to want this baby as much as I do. My emotions are all over the place. Dr. Hanson said that was normal. Nevertheless, it isn't normal for me to cry over nothing and it isn't normal for me to yell at Slim. He is both hurt and confused by my behavior. I can feel him starting to pull away from me – which makes me cry all the more. We've been married a long time now and we have rarely argued. I'm driving him away and I just can't seem to stop myself from the hurtful things I say. When I finally do tell him about the baby, I pray he doesn't think I've deceived or tricked him into this pregnancy.

Slim was out in the fields when Jess came into the kitchen. I was stirring supper and suddenly felt faint. Jess grabbed me and set me down on a chair. He was kneeling beside me, looking at me strangely, before apparently making up his mind and quietly asked. "When you gonna tell Slim?"

"Tell him what?" I asked, in full denial mode. Apparently, I didn't fool Jess with my innocent act.

"That after ten years, he's going to be a father again."

I could only stare at Jess. How had he known? Surely, Cassandra hadn't broken her promise to keep my secret.

Jess snickered and answered my unasked question. "I might a been a little shaver when my ma had all us Harpers, but I sure remember how she felt and acted when she was expectin'. And you, my lovely sister-in-law, have all the signs of a mother-to-be."

I grabbed Jess in a bear hug and broke down sobbing hysterically. It all came out – everything - from how desperately I wanted this baby; how frightened I was to tell Slim, and that I didn't want him to be mad. I didn't want him to worry about me carrying or having this baby.

I don't know how, but the next moment I was in Jess' arms bawling my eyes out. He held me, rubbing my back comfortingly, letting me cry until I couldn't cry anymore, talking softly, and assuring me everything would be fine – that Slim would understand. Slim chose that moment to walk in. I know all he had heard was "Slim would understand." – but he didn't understand. He took one look at me in Jess' arms, turned around and stalked out, slamming the door behind him. When he didn't come to bed that night, I cried myself to sleep.

On my next doctor's visit, Dr. Hanson gave me a royal lecture. I was too thin, too tired, working too much, worrying too much and, due to my age, was in danger of not carrying the baby full term. He told me to tell Slim as soon as possible – that would relieve a huge portion of the worry which was weighing on me. I didn't agree with him. How could I tell Slim he was going to be a father and that we might lose the baby before its birth – all in the same sentence? No, I wasn't going to put Slim through that. I would wait to see how the pregnancy progressed. Slim wouldn't notice anything changing with my body. Since the day he had walked in on Jess holding me, he had slept in Foreman's bedroom in the bunkhouse. It was like he couldn't stand to be under the same roof with me. He wouldn't talk to me unless he had to. He'd never said a word – just "wasn't there" for me anymore. I was devastated. Until that night, if Slim was home, we'd never spent a night apart. Now the nights, one after another, stretched on endlessly, as I lay in our big bed all alone.

There was a strain between him and Jess. They didn't talk about it but it was there. Slim was short with Jess and avoided him whenever possible. It probably didn't help that Jess checked on me every day. I don't know if he was assuring me that I had his support or assuring himself that I really was okay. Nevertheless, Jess was Jess and took it all in stride. Jess had resumed his role as family protector. Even though he knew Slim was acting like a stupid, jealous husband, he made sure that his family (me) was safe and kept my secret. However, he made it clear he thought I was wrong and Slim needed to know about the baby. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him that he was going to be a father when I knew the odds were against us. I'm the one who wasn't paying attention to the timing when we were in Denver. The burden was mine to carry.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Cassandra stooped to pick up the bouquet of flowers lying against her doorstep. They were beautiful and obviously store bought – not prairie picked. There was no card. She smiled, thinking how thoughtful Jess could be, but wondered why he hadn't delivered them himself and why he spent money on store bought flowers when he knew she liked the prairie flower bouquets he brought her.

She smiled even more broadly when she remembered the first bouquet he had given her. He'd stopped to pick the flowers alongside the road while riding into town. Unfortunately, when he tied Thunder to the hitching post, Thunder had decided the flowers smelled pretty good and had chomped down on them, pulling them away from Jess and leaving only a paltry couple daisies in Jess' hand. She had opened the door to greet him just in time to see Thunder destroy her bouquet. She'd laughed at Jess' dismayed look as he held a tug-of-war with his horse over the flowers. She had rescued the few lonely flowers from him; putting them in a vase and loving them for no reason other than he had thought of her and picked them for her.

She shrugged, delighted with the fragrant surprise. Maybe Jess had had to leave before she got home – there were many reasons he might have left them on her doorstep. He'd probably explain when he saw her again. By the time Cassandra saw Jess again, she'd forgotten about the flowers. But then the flowers began to be delivered on a regular basis and it puzzled her that Jess would spend money like that. Not that she didn't appreciate the flowers – because she did – but it just didn't seem like something Jess would do.

There never was a card so she figured Jess had ordered them so she wouldn't miss him as much when he was away or couldn't come to town. The horses and work at the ranch kept him busy. He tried to spend time with her but between the ranch, caring for Marcus, and Deputy duties, he had little time to spare. She understood and accepted whatever time he carved out to spend with her. With so little time to spend together, their relationship hadn't grown very much. She knew Jess wasn't seeing anyone else and contented herself waiting for him. He still hadn't told her he loved her, but his devotion to her was plain to see for anyone who cared to look.

Cassandra visited Beth as often as she could, often driving out to the ranch as soon as school got out. Beth had taken to staying around the ranch, letting Tom Finch, her partner in the General Store, operate it on his own. She still had to make the occasional trek into town to check on Katie's bakery, but stayed off her feet as much as possible. Cassandra took over cleaning and meal duties as much as she could. Neither of them knew whether Slim had noticed Cassandra's frequent visits. Beth still hadn't told Slim about the pregnancy and Cassandra worried over her friend's health and marriage. There were times when Cassandra was driving to the ranch she felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. She continually looked around to see if she were followed, but never saw anyone. Jess had bought her a new derringer to replace the one he'd thrown in the ditch the day she shot him. She started carrying it with her at all times. But she told no one, not wanting to upset Beth's fragile pregnancy.

**CHAPTER SEVEN – BETH WRITES**

I can't believe Slim hasn't noticed the changes in my body. Or, if he has, he attributes it to something other than a pregnancy. Or maybe he does know I'm pregnant and thinks it is Jess' baby. Oh, God, don't let that be what he thinks. I'm far enough along that I can't hide it anymore. I'll have to tell him because Dr. Hanson has already told me I'll spend the last three months bedridden. At least it will be through the winter when there isn't much ranch activity. Baby Sherman is expected to make his or her debut in April.

Once again fate forced my hand. Cass was with me at the house when the cramping started. She immediately made me go to bed. I vaguely heard her ringing the metal triangle – our emergency alert system. Jess was the first to make it to the house. He took one look at me and turned to ride for the doctor. He stopped when I cried out, reaching for his arm. He was beside me in an instant. I desperately clung onto his arm with one hand, my other hand knotted in the bedding as another cramp overcame me. I was crying as I blubbered on and on. "I'm losing the baby, Jess. I'm losing our baby. Please, don't let me lose our baby. I don't want to lose our baby." He tried to make me let go of him so he could go for the doctor, but in my desperation, I clung to him. Of course, Slim showed his impeccable timing, arriving to hear only the last bit of my plea.

Slim grabbed Jess by the lapels and sent him sprawling on the floor. Satisfied Jess was down, Slim turned to stride from the room, a thunderous look upon his face. He was good and mad and spoiling for a fight. Jess recovered quickly and, spoiling for a fight himself, tackled Slim as he exited our bedroom, sending them both crashing into the furniture in the living room. Unable to get up, all I could hear was the sound of bodies rolling around on the floor, furniture getting re-arranged or knocked over, punctuated with Slim yelling something about "my wife," and Jess' "stupid, jackass," followed by more punches and yelling. It all came to a sudden halt when I heard a horrendous splash. Then I could hear Cassandra's voice over the top of both of them as she threw down the bucket she'd used to douse them with water. She used a tone I've never heard her use before. Apparently Cass had found her voice in our family.

"You!" she'd shouted, shoving Slim towards our bedroom. "You get your sorry ass in that bedroom and take care of _your_ wife and _your_ baby." She must have shoved him pretty good because he stumbled across the threshold, grabbing the doorjamb to stay upright, a surprised look upon his face. Slim's less than spectacular entrance was followed by Cass yelling at Jess to get his hide out of the house and to town to fetch the doctor. It was only seconds before the door opened and closed, hoof beats echoing in the air before the door finished closing.

Slim stood in the doorway, a worried and confused look upon his face. "Baby?" He said as if testing the word. "My baby?" he took a step closer, looking to me for reassurance. "But . . .how? I thought . . ."

I laughed. It felt so good for the secret to be out in the open. "The usual way, silly." I couldn't help stating the obvious.

He sank down on the bed beside me, a hand to his forehead. "But . . .but . . .when? All these years, we've been so careful."

I reached for his free hand. "Blame Denver, Honey. That little green dress did more than we expected. I think we enjoyed the city, the food, the wine, and each other a little too much."

He turned to me then, a lopsided grin on his face, dreamy eyes as he remembered. "Ya, that was a pretty good week." He agreed. Then he grew serious, one hand on each side of me on the bed, his face contorted with worry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. Slim. I know we agreed not to have any more kids. I wasn't paying attention. It's my fault I'm pregnant. I didn't know how to tell you I'd messed up."

I didn't even get to finish before he was holding me in his arms, begging me to forgive him for being a pig headed dolt. He admitted that after seeing me in Jess' arms that day in the kitchen, he just didn't know how to address it, and the longer he waited, the harder it got to even talk about it. I took the opportunity to explain how Jess had guessed my secret and was merely reassuring me that everything would work out all right. That's why Jess had been so protective of me, waiting until I figured out how to tell him he was going to be a father again. I also let him know how Jess had been against me keeping the pregnancy a secret but was backed into a corner when I made him promise not to say anything.

Slim just shook his head. He was sorry for not having confronted what he saw right then and there instead of letting his anger fester. Then he was full of questions - was I going to be okay, and when was the baby due. I could have cried with relief as he assured me that, once he got over the shock of it, he was happy over our accident.

He confessed that all these years, watching Nate grow up, he had desperately wanted another child too, but had been too afraid of the consequences. Now that the decision was out of our hands, he was exceedingly happy. Holding me, he teasingly reminded me how he had been an enthusiastic partner in the making of our baby; once again assuring me that, although it was unexpected, it was a wonderful surprise. He couldn't wait to be a father again; to hold our baby in his arms. He was worried about our individual health, but he held me and assured me that we'd face this together. It was then I realized the cramping had stopped and I felt better than I had in a long time.

Once Dr. Hanson had examined me, he allowed Slim back into our room. As Slim sat beside me, holding me, Dr. Hanson scolded him for not paying more attention to me and my well-being. I didn't escape his lecturing either, having already been warned about how worry could affect my pregnancy. Satisfied he had gotten his point across; Dr. Hanson said that I was doing remarkably well but that from now on I would have to take it easy and may or may not have to spend the last few months bedridden. I would only be allowed one buggy – not buckboard - trip a week into town. No more heavy lifting – so I could no longer do laundry unless someone carried the basket for me. His list of do's and don'ts was extensive, but doable.

However, the best medicine I could ever have was when Slim bashfully returned to our bed that night. He'd hesitated, making sure he was welcome after having made a fool of himself. He needn't have worried, I'd prayed for him to return. I need him as much as I need air to breathe. He kissed me more passionately than ever before; holding me as if he'd never let me go, and he'd never left my side. It was with a sigh that we both settled down to sleep, snuggled together. My world was always right when I was lying in his arms.

Once Mrs. Wells learned of our impending addition, she happily took on more of the household duties which she continued to share with Cassandra. Between the two of them, they had it all worked out how to handle both households and keep me from doing too much work. It became my job to follow the doctor's orders. However, being a lady of leisure was not part of my nature. As my girth increased, I was forced to do less and less, causing me to become an ill tempered and crabby patient. How everyone put up with me is a total wonder.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

At first, Cassie thought she was just busy and had gotten forgetful. On the other hand, perhaps she was just missing Jess, as he hadn't been able to come into town for a few weeks. It was fall roundup season and all of the ranchers were moving their cattle to the lower range in preparation for the winter snows.

It started at school. The student's reports she had placed in her right hand drawer weren't there. She found them in the left hand drawer. She told herself it was a simple mistake, one anyone could have made. She was sure she had recorded the children's exam scores in her notebook, but they weren't there. Although she thought it looked like they'd been erased, she decided maybe she had just thought she had recorded them. She was pretty sure she'd left the pencil holder on the right hand side of the desk, but one morning it was on the left hand side. She assumed one of the students had moved it and thought nothing more about it although, the continued incidents were starting to make her a little jumpy. She kept feeling as if she was being watched and it made her skin crawl.

She kept putting the incidents down to being tired or missing Jess until the day she came home and found the pictures on the mantel re-arranged – at least she thought they were. She hurriedly canvassed the house, assuring herself she had locked all of the doors and windows. She knew the spare key remained locked in Beth's safe at the General Store. Jess didn't even have a key, although she was certain he would never cross the threshold without her explicit invite or approval. She couldn't find anything else out of place but she was beginning to get scared. Her only comfort was the bouquet of flowers which had graced her door. She hugged them to her, thinking of Jess' generosity and thoughtfulness.

It was the same the next day and then the next. Something was always moved from its normal place – at least she thought it was. But the doors and windows were locked when she left and even when she was home alone; she was beginning to think she was losing her mind. The day came when she arrived home to find her only picture of Jess on the floor; the glass shattered and his picture torn to shreds. A fresh bouquet of flowers sat in a vase on the dining room table. They hadn't been there when she left for school that morning.

Frightened, she fled to the General Store, hoping desperately it was Beth's day to be in town. Beth immediately dispatched Tom to change the locks on the doors, install a deadbolt and a security door chain. She then took Cassandra straight to Mort to file a report. The problem was she had nothing but suspicion of "someone" doing "something" and/or watching her to report. She'd seen no one and no one had threatened her – yet someone had definitely been in her home. She now knew the incidents at school had been someone messing around – that she hadn't been forgetful or distracted. She was scared.

After she'd made her report to Mort, there had been no more incidents of things re-arranging themselves but the flower delivery continued. Although, she still felt like someone was following her. She no longer drove out to the ranch alone. Mort kept an eye on her house at night, extending his nightly patrols to include her street and checking that her door was secure. She was comforted by hearing his nightly checking of her door and his "Good night, Miss Peterson". She knew she had a protector in the kind Sheriff.

One night, just after dark, there was a knock at her door. She started to run to answer, expecting Jess to have arrived unannounced. However, she stopped just before reaching for the doorknob, caution taking over and asking who was there.

"Evie, let me in." Came an unfamiliar voice from the other side. Cassandra backed away from the door.

"There's no Evie here." She exclaimed. "Go away."

The door rattled slightly. Cassandra lunged at the door, throwing home the deadbolt and dropping the security chain into place. She watched as the doorknob turned back and forth. The light knocking came again.

"Evie," The stranger persisted. "Let me in, Evie, I want to talk to you. I told you I'd follow you to the ends of the earth and I have."

"Go away!" Cassandra shouted.

"I'm not leaving, Evie. I need to see you." He said softly. She could hear his words plainly but his voice was distorted by the door. "I wonder what the town would think of their teacher if they really knew you. I'm sure teaching reading and writing is quite different from your previous profession. Although, I've no doubt you are still quite adept at teaching young men and maybe a few older ones too, the pleasures of a woman."

Cassandra gasped in horror at what he was suggesting. Then there was silence. The silence frayed her nerves as much as when she was sure he was on the other side of the door. She was torn between staying safely locked inside and looking out to be sure he was gone. The silence stretched on until she could hardly stand the suspense. She screamed when the doorknob rattled once again.

"Miss Peterson!" called a concerned voice followed by a solid knocking upon her door. "Cassandra! It's Mort Cory – is everything all right?"

Cassandra couldn't unlock the door fast enough before she flew into the startled Sheriff's arms, trembling, crying, and babbling incoherently. He stayed with her until she calmed down enough to tell him everything that had happened. When she got to the part where the man had, basically, called her a hooker, Mort's eyes widened in shock. Luckily, only Mort had heard that part of her story. Mr. and Mrs. Stanley, the next-door neighbors heard the commotion and came to check on her. Mrs. Stanley offered to spend the night with Cassandra, freeing Mort to look for the unknown man. However, the problem still remained that no one knew what the man looked like. Cassandra wasn't sure she could recognize his voice again because the door had distorted it.

Mrs. Stanley was consoling Cassandra when she heard Jess' name mentioned. She jumped up from the chair, approaching Mort Cory wide eyed. "You can't say anything to Jess!" she begged. "He'll hunt the man down and kill him. I know he will. Please don't tell him – not yet anyway. We don't even know who it is."

"Now, Miss Peterson," began Mort in his wizened voice, "Jess needs to know about this. He needs to be on the lookout for anything out of place. It's the only way he can protect you and stay safe at the same time."

"I don't want him protecting me!" she wailed "Not if he might kill someone over it. I don't want it to be my fault if he does something he shouldn't."

Finally, Mort nodded. "Alright," he said a severe look upon his face, "I won't say anything – but if it comes up, I won't lie about it either. He's going to find out one way or the other."

She nodded her agreement, thanking him as he took his leave. Mrs. Stanley ushered her off to bed where she slept fitfully until morning. That day at school, she was terribly distracted and snapped at the children. Realizing it was all her fault, she explained that she wasn't feeling well and let school out early. As she hurried home, it was the first time, in a long time, when she didn't feel like she was being watched or followed.

As the days followed one after the other, with nothing happening, she was beginning to feel better and more confident. She was certain the man had cleared out after the Sheriff's investigation. When she heard her front door rattle, she called out "I'm fine Sheriff." – a ritual they had developed after the first unwelcome visit.

Instead of the Sheriff's "Have a good night Miss Peterson.", she heard "Your Sheriff isn't coming tonight Evie. He's a little indisposed right now. You shouldn't ought to have run away from me, Evie. You know how I get when you do that." Cassandra tried frantically to recognize the voice. "You played it so cool the day I bumped into you. Almost made me believe you didn't know who I was. You are a real convincing actress. But that stupid Deputy had to come snooping around and I had to leave for a while."

She recognized his voice as the man who had bumped into her several weeks back. He continued to speak, his rattling of the door increasing in intensity and volume. "But I'm back now Evie and we're going to run our little business together – just like we did in New Orleans." His voice was getting louder as he became angrier. Cassandra was sure the neighbors could hear him. "Did you like the flowers I left for you?They were your favorites." Cassandra stared in horror at the vase filled with flowers which were sitting on the table. They hadn't been from Jess but this madman on the other side of her door. "Why aren't you letting me in, Evie? Is it that cowboy who visits so often? I hope he pays well because you'd best not give it to him for free. I told you about seeing others behind my back; setting up business for yourself. You ought not to do that, Evie. I own you and you'll only entertain those I send to you." He was yelling now, fists pounding on the door. The neighbor's lights started coming on as they were awakened from their sleep. Then there was silence. The only noises Cassandra could hear were her neighbors coming to check on her. She nearly collapsed into Mrs. Stanley's arms when she let the woman in.

Mort arrived shortly thereafter. It was clear he was nursing a headache – the aftermath from the knockout delivered by her nighttime visitor. Yet he ignored his own injury and said nothing as he checked on her welfare. Only Mr. and Mrs. Stanley had heard the man's ranting and promised not to tell anyone what he had said. Now that Cassandra could give a description of her tormentor, Mort called upon the townspeople to help him find and bring in the stranger among them. However, three days went by and no one had seen or heard from him. He seemed to have vanished into the night. Cassandra pretended everything was all right but deep down inside she remained terrified he would return.

**CHAPTER NINE**

Cassandra bustled around the house, setting baskets of food and other items on the table by the door. She was expecting Jess to pick her up and take her to the ranch. He had sent word into town, via Mose, the stagecoach driver, that he would bring the buggy in to pick her up Thanksgiving eve. She was determined to be ready when he called for her. However, she had no idea when that would be. With school out for the holiday, Slim and Jess had taken the boys on a three-day hunting trip in search of the perfect turkey for their Thanksgiving dinner. They hadn't expected to get back very early, meaning Jess might need to pick her up after dark.

Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and she was going to stay overnight so she could help with the festive preparations. She and Mrs. Wells would share the work, hoping to keep Beth off her feet. She looked forward to her first holiday as part of the Sherman-Harper families. She would be sitting at the table as Jess' girlfriend, not just as a friend of the family. She was excited over the small bump in status. Jess still hadn't told her he loved her, but he had specifically asked her to be there with him, at his side, a part of his family.

It was already dark, yet still early when the knock she had waited so fretfully for sounded upon her front door. She had flown to the door, flinging it open in anticipation of greeting Jess with open arms. Her happiness turned to horror and her scream froze in her throat as she backed away from the imposing man filling her doorway.

"Good evening, Evie." He said, stepping into the room with an authoritative air and closing the door behind him. He seemed disappointed when he held a bouquet of flowers out to her and she didn't take them. Terrified, she backed away from him. His manners were impeccable as he removed his matching top hat and gloves, setting them upon the table amongst the Thanksgiving baskets. However he seemed displeased with her preparations. "You planning on going somewhere, Evie?" He'd questioned upon seeing her packed carpetbag, before once again holding the flowers out to her. When she still refused to take them, he dropped them, crushing them underfoot as he advanced on her. "I bought them special for you, Evie. You always liked them before. Why don't you like them now, Evie?" he asked angrily as he continued to close the space between them.

When the couch stopped Cassandra's backward retreat, he took advantage of the opportunity, grasping her arms and dragging her towards him."Why are you wearing these rags, Evie? You always wore silk and satin. Where's your diamonds? Did you pawn them to escape me?" He was holding her so tightly she could barely breathe. "I don't know why you left me, Evie. I love you. We were so good together. We'll be good together again. I'll show you, Evie, it'll be good again."

Cassandra's blood curdling scream echoed through the night air. With a soft sigh, she sunk to the floor just as Jess burst into the room, gun drawn.

Seizing upon Jess' momentary distraction when Cassandra moaned, the man lunged, knocking Jess' gun aside, not even reacting when it discharged into empty air. Their weight and momentum carried them through the open door into the street. The man was more of a wrestler than a fighter. Jess was a fighter and not opposed to fighting dirty when necessary. The man had wrapped his burly arms around Jess' rib cage, crushing the air out of his lungs. Jess gouged the man's eyes, causing him to loosen his grip. From there it was only took a couple of Jess' sledge hammer blows to knock the man out. Jess stood in the street, breathing heavily as he tried to suck air back into his lungs. He looked around for his gun, which he had dropped during the initial attack and fired three closely placed shots into the air. He stopped only long enough to replace his spent cartridges before returning to the house and Cassandra's side.

Mort, Lon and several others crowded around the fallen man and spilled into Cassandra's house as Jess picked her up in his arms. He quickly explained what had happened, asked for someone to fetch the doctor, and then carried her to her bedroom. Jess was sitting on the edge of Cassandra's bed when Mort entered, waiting as Cassandra slowly regained consciousness. She was frightened at first, jerking away from Jess's touch before recognizing him and her surroundings. She reached for him then, trembling as he held her, stroking her hair and assuring her that she was safe.

Unwilling to let go of Jess, she haltingly explained to Jess and Mort what had transpired, how she had accidentally opened the door to the man. She berated herself for doing something so dumb. She swore she still didn't know who he was or why he called her Evie and Miss Preston. Mort assured her that Lon had taken the man to jail and he would bother her no more. The man would be spending the weekend in jail. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and not even the telegraph offices were open. Mort wouldn't be able to get any information out about the man until the first of the week.

Jess stood guard outside Cassie's bedroom, talking with Mort, while Dr. Hanson examined her. When he emerged, he assured them both that Cassandra would carry a few bruises from the way she had been treated, was shaken up, but otherwise unhurt. He had given her a sedative and she would sleep through the night but he didn't want her left alone. It wouldn't have mattered because Jess wasn't about to leave her alone anyway.

Jess followed both men to the door, closing and locking it behind them. He could hear Cassie calling his name and he went to her. She was nearly as pale as her nightgown, a stark contrast to the multi-colored quilt covering her. She was slowly succumbing to the sedative, but was still frightened and anxious to know he was there. When he pulled the covers further over her and she begged him to stay with her, he assured her he would be by her side all night. She slid over, making room for him, half expecting him to undress and slide in beside her. He hesitated before pulling off his boots and lay down beside her, fully clothed, on top of the covers. He pulled her into his arms, nestling her head on his shoulder as they both drifted off to sleep.

Jess awoke at the beak of daylight. His head had been resting against Cassandra's, which still lay on his shoulder. During the night, her arm had found its way around his waist. He lay there for a few minutes, taking in the scent of her hair, of her and the way she felt sleeping in his arms. He ached for more mornings like this. Maybe, just maybe, he should consider asking her to be his wife. She loved him – of that there was no question. And he was beginning to admit that he loved her. In eight years, no one else had captured his attention. But he still held back. He didn't know – he just didn't know if he would be comfortable bringing another woman into his and Brianna's home. That was the problem, he still thought of it as Brianna's home. He knew he couldn't bring Cassie into what was once his and Brianna's bedroom. He couldn't make love to her where he had loved Brianna. If he were to bring Cassie into his house, it needed to be her house – her home.

He suddenly realized he'd already made the decision to marry her – he just hadn't admitted it – even to himself. Although he began to look forward to a future together, it would have to wait. He needed to talk to Marcus, include him in this decision because it affected his son. Cassandra was Marcus' teacher and he wasn't sure just what that would mean for all of them. He didn't know if Cassie would want to continue teaching after they were married or would want to quit and be a full time mom to Marcus. Would Marcus accept her in a mother role after having her for a teacher?

It wasn't as simple as when he had married Brianna. Katie had already loved him – and he her – before he ever fell in love with Brianna. It wasn't that way with Marcus and Cassie. It was a complication and possible impediment to his marrying her. If Marcus didn't approve, Jess knew he wouldn't marry Cassie.

Then, there was the house to consider. He and Slim had originally designed the house. Brianna had decorated it and made it a home. Several years after Brianna's death, Katie had re-decorated the house, although she seemed to have the same tastes as her mother. Something needed to change and he knew just who to ask – someone with time on her hands and was itching for something to keep her occupied. Jess smiled, marveling at how he had changed from someone who sought his own answers to someone unafraid to ask for help and trust their input.

As Jess lay with his arms around Cassandra, he stroked her hair, enjoying the silky texture. When she snuggled into him and murmured his name, he felt a pang of regret. Brianna had done that too – and he'd missed it. The cold spaces around his heart began to melt. The tight rein he'd held on his feelings loosened as he allowed himself to care for the woman beside him. Yes, he acknowledged, he loved Cassandra. He would ask her to be his wife as soon as possible.

**CHAPTER TEN**

Cassie rushed around the house, fussing at Jess for letting her sleep in. Mort had arrived with the buggy, his own horse tied on behind, in preparation to drive out to the ranch for Thanksgiving dinner. Jess felt bad that he had forgotten it was Thanksgiving and they were supposed to have arrived the night before so they would be there to help with the preparations. Although, Jess couldn't help secretly smiling at hearing her fuss at him. It felt good to feel normal – part of a household – again. He was beginning to like the idea of asking Cassie to marry him – even if it did mean he might be 'petticoat bossed'. It didn't really sound all that bad to him anymore. He needed to explore their relationship more, but looked forward to the day he could ask her to marry him.

Other than helping to carry baskets of food out to the buggy, Mort was absolutely no help when it came to Cassie's fussing. He merely leaned against the doorjamb, a knowing smirk on his face as he and Jess hustled to do as she bid so that they could leave for the ranch. Finally, she was ready to go and urged them to quit dawdling so they could get going. Mort laughed as he slapped the reins and set the buggy in motion. The morning was clear and cold, causing Jess and Cassie to huddle under the carriage blanket, leaving Mort exposed to the crisp wind. He didn't seem to mind and just snuggled deeper into his sheepskin coat and gloves, covering his lap with a heavy blanket.

Upon arriving at the ranch, they were met with a flurry of activity. There were quick explanations to Slim and Beth as to the delay in arriving. Nate and Marc were their rambunctious selves, but helped carry in the baskets Cassandra had brought. The house smelled wonderful, the air filled with the aroma of a baking turkey, dinner rolls, and pies. Mrs. Wells was in her element and had everything well-in-hand, relegating Beth to one of the rocking chairs, with her feet up while Slim doted on her, making sure she was comfortable and lacked nothing.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – BETH WRITES**

I think that if Slim asks me one more time whether I'm comfortable, I'm going to hit him. He's doing his best to take care of me and I'm such a crab. I'm trying not to discourage him by fussing at him. He's so excited over this baby and he'll move the earth if it will help me carry our baby full term.

I'm already so uncomfortable; I don't know how I'm going to survive another four or five months of doing nothing. I'm starting to wonder whether our little miracle was conceived before our Denver trip – because I'm so big and Dr. Hanson has assured me I'm not carrying twins.

I knew as soon as Jess and Cassandra walked through the door that something was wrong, and his quick explanation was wholly unsatisfactory – there was more to the story – much more. Jess hovered around Cass as if she was made of glass and she seemed reluctant to have him out of her sight. Her anxiety was obvious when Jess excused himself to go get cleaned up. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday, had slept in, and needed to run up to his house. He took several minutes to assure her that he'd be right back before she finally relaxed and nodded in agreement, but still watched anxiously as he closed the door behind him. With Jess gone, she gravitated to Mort who seemed to understand what had caused the change in behavior. It wouldn't be until after the meal and the younger boys were sacked out in a turkey induced 'coma' that the events of the previous evening were revealed.

When Jess returned from changing his clothes, he carried a rolled up piece of paper which he quietly slid into Slim's work desk which still stood along the one wall next to our bedroom. His re-entry into the house seemed to energize Nate and Marc even more as they regaled Mort and Cassandra with tales of their first hunting trip for our Thanksgiving turkey. Together they re-enacted the turkey hunt, complete with pathetic imitations of turkey calls, but culminating with Slim's successful shot, bringing home a nice twenty pounder. Hearing the boys re-tell the trip, both Slim and Jess beamed with pride. I wasn't sure whether it was the entire adventure with the boys or hearing the re-telling of the story which was destined to become part of the Sherman-Harper legacy.

Since their turkey was so big, there would be plenty of meat to send back home with Mort for the weekend. Mort and Lon had flipped a coin as to who would be stuck with Thanksgiving duty. The trade off was the person stuck watching the town during the holiday got the following three days off. Mort suspected Lon had lost on purpose, planning some quality time with his own growing family. I suspected Lon had borrowed Jess' two-headed silver dollar, thus assuring him winning by losing. It didn't matter. Mort was family and had now spent many holidays with us. It wouldn't have been the same if Mort couldn't share our family time.

Sleigh bells announced the arrival of someone else to our gathering. It hadn't snowed, but it turned out Katie and Luke had adorned the harness with the bells simply because they felt festive. Nate and Marc surrounded Luke as he took the horse to the barn, immediately launching into another retelling of their first turkey hunt.

Katie swept into the room, followed by both Jess and Slim, carrying even more baskets of food. By now, we had enough food to feed an army – or so it seemed. We had invited our hired hands – Ray and Frank – to join us, but they had begged off, each heading out to join their own extended families and enjoying a rare four days off work.

We shared a lively and luscious meal with all the trimmings. It felt so good to have everyone together under one roof. Afterwards, Nate and Marc succumbed to after-dinner sleepiness and slipped off to the bedroom they often shared. I strongly suspect it was also to avoid being shanghaied into helping clear the table and do dishes. Mort stretched out on the fainting couch and his soft snoring added to the family atmosphere. Mrs. Wells, Cass, and Katie shooed the boys out of the kitchen, although I think it was more to keep them from snitching extra bites of the desserts than for any other reason. They made me go to bed, which aggravated me. I was used to running things and now I was being told what to do. It was incredibly frustrating.

I was stewing over being ordered back to bed when Jess knocked on the doorjamb. He seemed hesitant and held the paper I'd seen him bring back with him. He smiled when I motioned him into the room. In a quiet but quick manner, he explained that he needed help in renovating the house so that he could ask Cassie to marry him and bring her to a house she could make their home – not one carrying Brianna's ghost. When I asked why he didn't ask Cassie about the house, he said he wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, he hadn't talked to Marc about it yet. That was something he needed to do before he mentioned anything to Cassie. I nodded my understanding and promised to look at the floor plans as soon as I could. He thanked me and placed the drawing back in Slim's desk.

I must admit I was surprised and amused by Jess' request. I hadn't realized he felt so strongly about Cass, and I found it touching how he wanted her to feel the house was hers, not Brianna's. Maybe I could ask a few leading questions, get some insight into what Cass liked, and incorporate it into the house plans. At least now, I had something to keep me occupied for a couple of days. It would be a welcome relief from staring at the four walls.

Nate and Marc were still asleep when I joined everyone else in the living room. It was then we were told of Cassandra's terrifying visitor. Obviously, it explained her reluctance to be far from Jess' side. She was certainly very shaken up and confused over the things the man had said to her. Mort was able to tell us the man's name was Finnigan Forbes and was from New Orleans. Finnigan refused to say anything more, so Mort would have to wait until after the weekend to investigate further. Mort assured everyone Mr. Forbes would be in jail for quite a spell and wouldn't be bothering Cass or anyone else.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

It was early Friday morning when Jess and Marcus rode towards the north meadow together. For some reason, Marcus had awoken when he heard his dad puttering around in the kitchen. Together they had watched the sun crest the eastern horizon and begin the day. Jess had promised his son a ride for just the two of them and with the rest of the house and their guests sleeping in, it seemed a good time to go. Besides, Jess needed to check on the stock they had herded down to the lower pastures.

They rode along at an easy walk, thankful for their winter coats, their breath easily seen in the cold morning air. Jess pointed out the various tracks they crossed, pleased when Marc was also observant and even pointed out some elk grazing at the edge of the woods. Marc was growing like a weed and loved the ranch. He'd hang out at the corral whenever he wasn't in school, watching his father work with the horses. Marc had even tried his hand with some of the foals, gentling them and getting them used to human hands. For such a rambunctious boy, he had a quiet and gentle way with the animals. Loping across a short area of the meadow, Jess took pride in how his son sat his horse, a good seat, quiet legs and hands. Jess had trained the horse Marc rode but the boy had furthered his horse's training with tricks. Animals seemed to want to please young Marc. Jess knew his son would be a good and kind horse trainer, perhaps taking the breeding and training even further than Jess had. But Jess' greatest pleasure came from seeing the ear to ear grin on his son's face as they rode together. Jess felt a momentary pang of regret over the way his own life had started out. He hoped his son never felt such loss and anger as he had at losing his own parents. And he hoped his son would never turn to the gun the way he had been forced to do. He wanted better for Marcus and was determined to provide it.

They had slowed to a walk and ridden along in companionable silence for a while, when Marc turned to his father.

"Dad." He said, getting Jess' attention.

"Um hmm." Answered Jess.

"Are you going to marry Miss Peterson?"

Jess nearly fell off his horse in surprise as he came to a stop.

"What makes you ask that?" he asked, avoiding answering the question.

Marc just shrugged. "Not sure. It's just you seem to like her a lot and you're a lot happier since you've been seeing her."

Jess hung his head. He hadn't realized how his missing Brianna - and now dating Cassandra – had affected his son. Jess looked at Marc.

"Would you mind if I married her?" He asked, looking out from under his hat to gauge his son's reaction.

Marc screwed up the side of his mouth while thinking on his answer. "Naw. I kinda like her even if she is a teacher. It would be weird though, having her for a mom and a teacher too. What would I call her?"

"That, my son, is something we'd have to work out together because I'm not sure myself. She'd be your step-mom, but you're still young yet. If you felt right, you could call her mom. It'll probably end up like Katie does with me. One day I'm Poppa, another Pa, another Dad, and some days, especially when she's worried or mad at me – Jess." They both chuckled at that and continued on with their ride for a ways before Marcus spoke again.

"Dad." He began.

"Um hum."

"Will you stop loving momma if you marry Miss Peterson?

Jess didn't even hesitate as he turned to look at his son. "Never. I loved her every day we were together and I've loved and thought of her every day since she died." He turned to ride on again, hoping Marc was still listening. "It took me a long time to figure it out, but you can love more than just one person. I've loved lots of people and things, but your momma was the first adult love I ever had. I thought I'd die when she died. But I had you and Katie to love and live for. I loved you both. And there's your Uncle Slim and Aunt Beth. It's a different kind of love but it's still right here in my heart. Add to that Grandpa Mort and now Miss Peterson. There's lots of room to love everyone you need to love."

Marc rode on in silence for a while. "So, it doesn't mean I love momma any less if I start to like Miss Peterson and maybe, one day, think of her as my momma too?"

Jess beamed at his son before assuring him. "No, Marc, it doesn't mean you love your momma any less. It just means your heart got bigger to include more people."

Marc sat up straighter, grinning ear to ear as if relieved of a great weight. Looking at Jess with a mischievous gleam in his eye, he nudged his horse into a gallop, calling back over his shoulder "Race you to the tree!" Jess nudged Thunder into a gallop and raced after him, catching up just as they reached the tree.

Walking on, Jess decided now was the time to ask Marc another question. "Marc." He began

It was Marc's turn to say "Um Hmm."

"Since I'm thinking - just thinking mind you – of marrying Miss Peterson, I'm also thinking about remodeling the house. "

Marc looked at him horrified. He couldn't imagine his home being any different.

"Now, don't go getting panicky on me. Women like to have their own homes and their own beds – not someone else's." He was treading on delicate ground here – needing to explain the need to remodel the house without explaining it in adult terms. He couldn't tell his son he didn't want to make love to his new wife in his first wife's bedroom. "Your Uncle Slim and I designed the house without any female input. I know Mrs. Wells has often commented that this or that would be more convenient if laid out differently. So, I asked your Aunt Beth to take a look at the floor plan from a woman's point of view. I was thinking it was something we could do to make Miss Peterson welcome in her new home, but you and I have to agree on it before I'll do anything."

Marc studied his father's earnest face before nodding. "Okay, as long as we have to agree on the changes. I like our house the way it is but I want Miss Peterson to be comfortable there too. Maybe Aunt Beth will have a really great idea for my new bedroom." Enamored with the idea of getting a new bedroom, Marc was off into his own wonderland espousing ideas of what would make his bedroom the best room ever designed. Jess listened indulgently to his son's ramblings, happy there was a house large enough for them all, sturdy enough to handle a remodeling, and possibly expanded come spring. It was a far cry from the clapboard sharecroppers house he'd grown up in and which had burned like a tinderbox, leaving him homeless.

After checking to be sure the cattle had settled into the pasture okay, Jess and Marc gave their horses a rest. Sitting beside each other, leaning against a large tree, they shared the biscuits Jess had snared from the kitchen that morning. They were comfortable and ate in companionable silence, each to their own thoughts. The sun was still on its morning rise and cast warm rays upon them. It was a time together they would remember.

Marcus snuggled up against Jess. He squirmed a little bit before asking. "Will you tell me about mamma?"

Jess put his arm around his son and pulled him close. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything. I've only got the photo on the mantel to know what she looked like. What did she like? Did she ever get mad at you? What was her voice like? Did she sing? What was her favorite food? Did she want me, love me, even though she had to die?" Marcus was almost crying. "I don't want to forget her, but I don't even know her."

Jess rubbed his son's arm. He thought for a moment before beginning. "Your mother was like no one I'd ever met. I'd gotten hurt so bad they didn't think I'd live. I woke up from a coma unable to move most of my body and I couldn't speak. Your Aunt Doreen, who has passed away, was my nurse. But I suffered from terrible nightmares and your mother was the angel who came to me and calmed me. It was only her gentle touch and velvet voice which could bring me out of those nightmares. Not even your Uncle Slim, my best friend, could calm me. But she did. When I finally recovered and actually met her, I knew I'd met someone special. Her hair was what they call auburn – sort of reddish without being red – and long, it hung down to the middle of her back when it wasn't done up. It was soft and silky and smelled of flowers. She loved flowers." Jess paused, remembering their time together. Swallowing a small lump in his throat, he continued. "She was the loveliest woman I'd ever met. She was gentle and kind yet strong and determined. She loved to bake and started the bakery, which Katie now owns. She was smart too, much smarter than me and had a head for business like your Aunt Beth. She was so excited when she told me we were going to have you. She loved you from the first moment she knew you were growing inside her and couldn't wait to meet you. Somehow she knew you were going to be a boy and already had your name picked out."

"Why'd she have to die, Daddy?" Marcus asked.

Jess shifted his son onto his lap, wrapping both arms around him, laying his head against his son's. "It was just her time, son. Weren't nothing anyone could do about it." They were both silent for a minute before Jess reached into his vest pocket and pulled out his watch. Opening it, he held it where Marc could see the picture inside.

"That's me and your mom's wedding picture."

Marcus looked at the formal picture of his mother and father. Brianna was sitting on a chair, Jess standing behind her, one hand on her shoulder, the other holding his black dress hat. He was wearing the tailored suit Brianna had convinced him to buy. They both looked so serious in the black and white photo, now graying with age, that Marcus started to giggle. Then he burst into a chuckle before finally laughing out loud.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jess. "That's a right serious photo of your ma and me!"

"But you look so funny all dressed up like that."

"Ya." Jess laughed. "I guess we do look kinda funny. But dressing up like that made your momma happy, so I done it for her." Jess defended himself, closing the case. He saw how Marcus admired the watch and the picture, even if he had laughed at it. Jess held it for a minute before placing it in Marcus' hand, closing his fingers over it. "Your momma gave this to me. It's yours now, Marc. Your momma would want you to have it and the picture. You take good care of it."

Marc wrapped both hands around the pocket watch, looking up at Jess with wonder and gratitude. He threw his arms around Jess and hugged him tightly before carefully slipping the watch into his pocket.

All too soon, Jess realized how the morning was slipping away. But the time alone together had been good for both of them. He and Marcus had taken their time journeying out to the herd. He'd left a note for Mrs. Wells so she would know Marcus was with him and they had gone out to the pasture. But he had planned on being back when the others awoke. Mort had had to leave early, returning to town so Lon could spend his weekend with his family. Cassie had spent the night at Slim and Beth's house. He thought perhaps Cassie, Marcus, and he could spend a portion of the day together, testing out their would-be family relationship. Miss Peterson hadn't spent much time with Marcus except in school. Jess needed to see how they would get along in a different environment.

They arrived back at the ranch just before noon. Jess half way expected to get chewed out for being gone so long, but no one said a word, merely telling them to hurry up because lunch was on the table. Once again they shared a wonderfully noisy meal with friends and family. After the table and been cleared and dishes put away, Cassandra, Jess and Marc went for a walk together. Jess had never shown Cassie the horses he was working with so they gravitated towards the corral. Marc's horse came over to him as he stood at the railing.

Sliding through the rails, Marc proceeded to show Miss Peterson and his father the tricks he had taught his mount. He put the horse through his paces – bowing, counting, laying down on command, and "answering" questions by nodding his head yes or no. When he finished showing off his horse's tricks, Marc bowed to his "audience" only to have his horse nudge him hard enough to make him lose his balance, making him land in the dust. His horse then snorted and cantered off to the far side of the corral. Jess and Cassandra couldn't help laughing as they helped Marc to his feet. It felt natural to all three of them and they grinned at each other, recognizing they'd reached another milestone in their relationship.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Jess and Cassandra sat in Mort's office, listening as the Sheriff told them about Finnigan Forbes. Forbes was a convicted murderer but committed to an insane asylum from which he had escaped. Before his conviction, he'd run a "stable" of ladies who catered to his high-end clients. Forbes' personal favorite, and most asked for entertainer, had been Miss Eviana Preston. However, Miss Preston had other ideas about her future and started entertaining clients on the side, as well as, running other girls for the income. Forbes had found out and killed Miss Preston.

When Forbes realized he'd killed his mistress and meal ticket, he went berserk, tearing up the town and burning down his own establishment. It hadn't taken the jury long to convict him of Preston's murder. But the man was so unstable he had been sent to the insane asylum until he recovered enough to be sent to prison with the general population – if he ever recovered at all. Once incarcerated, he became docile. Unfortunately, his guards became used to his easy compliance and relaxed their vigilance when escorting him from his cell to his therapy sessions. He became violent, hurting one guard and killing the other before escaping. He had been the subject of a manhunt for several months.

Mort could only speculate Forbes' arrival in Laramie and seeing Cassandra was a fluke. Miss Preston had had dark brown hair like Cassandra. According to Dr. Hanson, Forbes' broken mind couldn't accept he had killed Miss Preston and he had transferred his affections to Cassandra. Since Forbes was insane, they may never know why he appeared and disappeared – or what he was doing while he was gone. It was something which only made sense in Forbes' mind.

A week later, Federal Marshals arrived to transport Forbes back to New Orleans. Jess stood on the sidewalk, his arm around Cassandra as they watched Forbes be locked into the transport wagon. They stood there, together, watching until the wagon could no longer be seen. Only then did Cassandra relax, sagging against Jess. It had taken every ounce of strength and willpower for her to be near Forbes, but she had to see him leave for herself. Now that he was gone, she succumbed to overwhelming relief. Jess took her home and put her to bed. She fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. It would be the first good night's sleep she'd had since the first time she thought she'd been followed.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Jess looked at the floor plan revisions Beth had sketched out. She had come up with a couple different designs for him to choose from. He and Marc both liked one layout especially. It built a new pantry into the side of the kitchen. One wall would be knocked out between the two back bedrooms to create one large master bedroom. The current master bedroom would be re-sectioned with two new doors to make two bedrooms. And the extra room which had been used for storage could be used for a fourth bedroom for guests or an expanding family. Jess felt it would be a fairly easy project to accomplish over the winter when he couldn't work outside.

When Jess voiced his concern about displacing Mrs. Wells from her bedroom, Beth had laughed. She'd had her own ideas about that situation. When Jess married Cassandra, he wouldn't need Mrs. Wells full time anymore. Whether he'd need her at all was another question. Beth proposed that she hire Mrs. Wells to come look after her and the new baby. Mrs. Wells could move into their guest room – and could do it right away so she wouldn't have to live in the construction dust. She could take care of Marc there, at Slim and Beth's house when he wasn't in school. And, if Jess and Cassandra didn't get married, then they'd figure out how to share Mrs. Wells for Marc and the new baby.

When approached about the change in living arrangements and employment, Mrs. Wells was delighted. She loved babies and had wanted to help Beth but didn't want to leave Jess after so many years. The changes worked for both families. Mrs. Wells, by now, was practically family, and had also been concerned over Beth's pregnancy. She liked being able to keep a closer eye on her – especially because Beth was not one to sit down and do nothing – which was completely against doctor's orders.

Jess began the renovations almost immediately. Due to the construction, Jess didn't entertain Cassandra at his home, but she did visit often. He explained away the changes by saying Marc was growing up and needed a larger room and it was just time to change things. She'd accepted the explanation at face value, taking it as further signs Jess was changing and moving ahead with his life.

He was still courting her, still taking his time testing whether the three of them could possibly be a family. But he still hadn't told her he loved her, so she wasn't expecting anything more from him than his attention and quiet affection. She knew he was devoted to her; he showed that in many ways. Yet the words she longed to hear remained an elusive dream. She loved the single father and his son. It had been a revelation to her when she realized she loved Marc too. She wanted to be his mother, to take care of him, help raise him.

While she didn't talk about it, she recognized the two nights she'd spent in jail had certainly cured her of her jealously and taught her to understand the man she had come to love. Even if he broke off their relationship and never married her, Cassandra knew Jess was the only man she would ever give herself to. If he had asked, even without promise of marriage, she would have given herself willingly. But he didn't ask, always keeping their relationship respectful and proper. Some nights she cursed his propriety, just wishing the man showed himself to be human and wanting her the way she wanted him.

They'd had passionate nights and she knew his blood ran as hot as hers for more – more kisses, more touching and especially more intimacy. But he always stopped before they crossed the point of no return, knowing that once they'd been intimate, there was no changing what they had done. He'd pulled back and some nights even left her alone to ensure they didn't cross some arbitrary line Jess had drawn as to how far their relationship could go. He would not take her virginity, although freely offered, unless they were married – and he hadn't even told her he loved her – let alone offer marriage. She knew her younger age and inexperience were part of the reason he held back. But she wanted him and wanted him to want her the same way. As long as he continued to show his dedication to her, she would wait as long as it took.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Jess loved Christmas. Until he joined the Sherman household, Christmas had merely been another day of the year. His family hadn't celebrated the holiday – they were too poor. With all the little ones and mouths to feed, they were lucky to get a piece of fruit to commemorate the day. His Ma tried to make the day special. She'd make a great dinner for them all; that is, if there was any meat for her to cook. She tried sewing them new clothing but Pa always said there wasn't enough money for store bought fabric. She'd just have to make do with patching their clothes, which were mostly hand me downs from the neighbors.

He'd seen the things other kids had received – mostly necessary things like new shirts or pants, a coat or gloves. Some of the luckier kids had gotten a new ball or a doll. But such wonderful things were not for the Harper family. Jess was glad that his school attendance was spotty at best. By the time his Pa let him out of chores enough to spend a day at school, the holiday excitement had passed and no one asked him about his gifts. He was glad of that. He didn't want to admit they didn't celebrate Christmas.

His first Christmas at the Sherman ranch had been a revelation. When young Andy had started talking about the tree and gifts, he honestly hadn't known what the boy was talking about. Andy had painstakingly explained their traditions to him, without making him feel ignorant. It was a celebration and Andy made sure Jess knew he was included as part of the family. With next to no money – he still owed Slim for his work clothes – Jess had set about making things for his new family. He'd carved a wooden horse for Andy. Andy knew immediately the prancing wooden figurine represented his palomino Cyclone and had cherished it, even taking it east when he left for school years later. For Slim, he had tooled a new rifle scabbard from scrap leather he'd uncovered when cleaning the barn. The cantankerous old Jonesy had almost stumped him – until he remembered how the man had complained endlessly over not having enough shelving in the pantry. And, while the old curmudgeon would never openly acknowledge anything from the man he still called a saddle tramp, Jess had seen the happy smile and how Jonesy had polished the newly installed shelves before immediately utilizing them.

It was only a week before Christmas when Jess went to town to pick up the items he had ordered. It hadn't been exactly easy keeping the presents secret when he had to order them through Beth's store. However, Tom Finch had been in the store when he'd ordered the items and had taken care of the order himself when it arrived. All Jess had to do was pick up the packages. How he got them home in secret was Jess' problem – Tom had done his part.

An inch of snow had fallen through the night. It was cold, but not cold enough to freeze the mud which lie beneath the surface nor warm enough to melt the snow. Jess still barely tolerated the Wyoming winters, the cold causing his old injuries, especially his damaged leg, to complain more than he did. He snuggled deeper into his sheepskin jacket, glad for the lined gloves he wore. His arms were loaded with packages as he headed for the buckboard, intent on getting back to the ranch and inside as soon as possible. That was, until there was an explosion followed by shots and shouting from the direction of the bank.

Abandoning his gifts, Jess threw down his gloves, pulled his revolver and followed hotly on Mort Cory's heels as they ran toward the confusion. It was hard to sort out exactly what was happening. Bank patrons were making their way out of the damaged building, some hurt, some unhurt, but Mort and Jess were focused on the four men now galloping up the street towards them. There was no time to think or take safety before the men let loose a barrage of shots. Mort was the first to fall, lying unmoving. Jess wanted to protect the fallen Sheriff, running towards him while shooting at the robbers. He saw two riders fall, victims of his deadly accurate aim, before his own body was slammed with a bullet. He spun and fell, fighting to draw breath into his lungs. Hearing the riders gallop on, he tried to stand up, intent on reaching Mort. His legs refused to work right as he looked around for the gun he had lost upon falling. Grabbing it, he rolled and shot before his strength left him. He lay in the now muddy and churned up street, fighting to stay conscious.

He tried to crawl towards Mort, his legs moving uselessly in the mud as his body refused to comply with his demands. Somewhere in the distance, he could still hear people moving and talking. Women were screaming at the horror before them. It was hard to draw a breath, his hearing and vision slowing failing as his body burned in an all encompassing pain. He could feel where the bullet had struck him; could feel the overwhelming warmth and stickiness coating his chest and back. He knew this time; he wouldn't be able to recover. He was dying – it was only days before Christmas – and he was dying – alone and on a muddy street. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He was leaving Marcus parent-less. His ill-fated life haunted him. Katie had lost both parents and now Marc was losing his last parent. He silently sobbed for leaving his son alone, an orphan like he had been. Only Marcus was younger, so much younger. His only solace was knowing Slim and Beth would care for him. Jess suffered another pang of regret as his thoughts turned to Cassie. He hadn't told her he loved her; hadn't asked her to marry him. She'd never know how he truly felt, how he'd remodeled the house to be her house – her home – her home as his wife.

But then she was there beside him. Heedless of the snow and the mud, she was on the ground, holding him, calling his name, begging him to hold on. He tried to raise a hand to touch her but it was too heavy to lift. He couldn't even turn his head nor open his eyes to get one last look at her before he died. With every rise and fall of his chest, he could feel the blood pumping out of him.

"Cassie." He forced out, only to feel her stroke his face and shush him, telling him to hold on, that help was coming. He shook his head no. "I'm s . . .sor . . . sorry." He tried to take another breath, knowing time was running out. "I . .waited . . .too . . .long." each word punctuated by a strangled breath. "To . . .tell . . .you." She continued to beg him to stop talking, save his energy, to hold on, but he continued. He was slurring his words now as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, causing her to struggle to understand him. "I. . .love . . .you.. .want . .. you . . .to . .marry . . .me" He barely got the last words out before he went limp in her arms. She couldn't contain the scream that escaped her as she held him closer.

She fought the hands prying her away from Jess; fought the hands taking Jess away from her arms. Their words finally sunk into her confused mind. "He's still alive." They had said. She looked at them, uncomprehending, unable to believe what they said when he'd died right there in her arms. Someone's arms were around her, shepherding her away from the bloody scene. Everything was unreal as she tried to follow those carrying Jess into the doctor's office, only to be pulled away and guided towards her own home. They turned upon hearing her name called. Someone was standing in the doctor's office door, motioning for them to come back. Cassie ran all the way, the crowd parting to allow her through until she was once again at Jess' side. They'd cut away his jacket, shirt and long john top, the doctor working feverously to staunch the blood flow.

Dr. Hanson gave her a cursory look before going back to work on Jess. "He woke up enough to call your name. I don't know if he can hear you now, but whatever you've got to say, say it quick because I've got to get him into surgery."

Cassie latched onto Jess' hand, sobbing when it felt cold and there was no response. She could see the pulse throbbing in his neck – he was still alive. She brushed the wayward lock of hair away from his forehead as she bent over to whisper in his ear. "Come back to me, Jess. When you are better, ask me again to marry you. I'll say yes, Jess. I'll say yes." She kissed him then, willing him to live and feel her love. Then hands were pulling her away and Jess was wheeled away from her, disappearing behind a set of closed doors.

Scared and alone, Cassandra sat by Mort Cory's bedside, talking to him when he was awake. Mort slipped in and out of consciousness. He'd suffered a head wound and was plagued with headaches from the graze he'd received. He blamed himself for being careless and being the cause of Jess being shot. Eleanor Hanson kept him under observation while Dr. Hanson remained in surgery.

The surgery seemed to be taking forever. Cassandra's hoped it meant Jess still lived. She looked down at her clothing, realizing the dress she wore was covered in dried mud and blood – Jess' blood. She was too exhausted for tears and didn't resist when Eleanor gently guided her to the upstairs bedroom. There she found a hot bath prepared and clean clothes laid out upon the bed. Once clean and dressed, she couldn't resist the temptation of lying down on the bed – only for a minute she told herself. She was asleep instantly, knowing the doctor or his wife would wake her as soon as Jess was out of surgery.

It was dark when she awoke. No one had come to fetch her. She could hear hushed voices downstairs and her heart leaped into her throat. She was as afraid to venture downstairs as she was to stay in the bedroom. What if Jess needed her; wanted her at his side? She finally found the courage to descend the stairs, finding Eleanor, Katie, Luke, Slim, and Beth talking quietly in the waiting room. Both Nate and Mark were asleep on the couch. They all looked up when she entered. Beth immediately came to her, wrapping her arms around her and shakily telling her everything was going to be just fine.

"Jess." She said. "I want to see Jess. I have to know."

Dr. Hanson opened the door just then. Seeing everyone was together, he joined them, a serious look upon his face.

"He just might make it." The doctor said, somewhat bewildered. "I wasn't sure he'd pull through. He's just lost so dang much blood – and lying in that muddy street didn't help at all. If we can keep him from infection and fever, he might make it. He's sedated right now. But for right now, sleep and quiet is what he needs. You can take turns sitting with him. I'm sorry to say, he won't be coming home for Christmas. He can't be moved."

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN – BETH WRITES**

Christmas was a somber time at our house that year. Although Slim and I tried to make it merry, no one was in a holiday mood. Nate and Marc had each opened one present and left the others, vowing they wanted to wait until Jess could come home to celebrate. Jess was recovering well at the doctor's office. We knew he was getting better as soon as he started complaining about being confined to bed.

Dr. Hanson had banned me from visiting anymore – the cold and the rough roads too much for my advancing pregnancy. Although Slim and Marc visited Jess almost every day, it hurt for me to not be there for him. However, Cass seemed to have wiggled her way into the doctor's good graces and spent as much time as possible at Jess' bedside. I can only assume there were some serious conversations going on between the two of them. It had surprised everyone how Cass had handled Jess' brush with death. Instead of turning away, she had run to him, unashamed of showing her love for him. She'd been steadfast at his side and supportive. If we had any doubts of her suitability or love for Jess, they were now gone.

It was News Year Eve when word came to the ranch that Jess could come home. Heedless of doctor's orders, I made Slim drive me in the buggy. I fully intended on being there when my 'brother' came home. Cassandra waited with us in the outer room when Jess asked to see Katie and Marc by themselves. I have no idea what was going on – especially when both emerged from Jess' sick room, seeking council with Eleanor before excusing themselves. They left, only to return a few minutes later, grinning like a couple of cat's which had swallowed canaries. Normally a chatterbox, Marc just hung onto his sister's hand and continued to grin.

Jess was pale as he stepped into the waiting room. Dr. Hanson hovered about him as if expecting him to keel over. He wasn't happy about sending Jess home so soon after the shooting, but Jess had become his cantankerous self. Dr. Hanson decided Jess would be better off at home than causing havoc in the recovery ward. Jess' arm was in a sling and he leaned heavily on a cane, signs that he was still far from recovered.

When Slim stepped forward to help Jess on with his coat, Jess waved him off.

"Not yet." He said. "Everyone ain't here yet." We all looked at each other in confusion. Whom was Jess waiting for? It was even more puzzling when both Mort and Reverend Landry stepped into the doctor's office.

Jess hobbled over to stand in front of Cassandra. He looked around at all of his friends and family before transferring his cane to his bandaged arm. Reaching out, he took Cassandra's hand and spoke directly to her.

"I meant it – that day on the street." He began. We had no idea what he was referring to but Cassandra started to tear up, a tentative smile on her lips as she stared into his eyes. "It weren't because I thought I was dying. It was because I was afraid I was dying without telling you." He paused for a moment. "I heard you before – before Doc took me into surgery. You said to come back to you, to ask you again. You said you'd say yes. I love you, and I'm asking you to be my wife. Right here, right now, with our friends and family present. Cassandra Peterson, will you marry me?"

You could have heard a pin drop as tears flowed down Cassandra's cheeks before she found her voice to answer 'yes'. She had barely answered before Jess enveloped her in his good arm and kissed her hungrily. After a few moments, Reverend Landry cleared his throat and they broke apart, only slightly embarrassed over the public display of affection. Hand in hand, Jess and Cassie turned to face the Reverend as he began the marriage ceremony. When it came time to place a ring on Cassie's finger, Katie handed something to Marc. He stepped forward and produced the needed item. He placed it in his father's hand before stepping beside Cassandra and taking her free hand in his. She looked down, surprised to see Marc's smile beaming up at her, and began to cry even more. She blubbered through the rest of the vows. Jess was starting to shake from fatigue; the effort to remain standing draining his scant energy reserve. Seeing his father's hand shaking, Marc placed his hand over Jess' and together they slid the ring on Cassandra's finger. Marc beamed at both Cassandra and Jess. With a steady voice Jess vowed to love, honor and cherish her. He didn't wait for the Reverend to pronounce them husband and wife before kissing her. The next moment they were surrounded with multiple hugs, kisses, and congratulations.

This time, when Slim picked up Jess' jacket, Jess slipped into it willingly. We crowded into the buggy for a joyous ride home. Katie and Luke would come along later and would join us for dinner New Year's Day. Although Jess' house renovations were complete, it was agreed that he and Cassandra shouldn't be that far away from the activities, necessitating him having to walk back and forth between the houses. Since Mrs. Wells now occupied our spare bedroom, we prepared the bunkhouse for the newly married couple. Knowing that Jess was home and on the mend, Nate and Marc couldn't wait to get to their Christmas presents. They had been so patient waiting for Jess to recover. But now, they couldn't wait one more minute to celebrate.

Even though the journey home exhausted Jess, he happily settled into one of the rocking chairs and watched as the boys tore into their Christmas presents. Cass was at his side constantly, anticipating anything he might need, spoiling him like crazy. Caught up in the boys' excitement, the adults also dove into their respective gifts. Cass helped Jess with his, his banged up arm not much use in unwrapping presents. There were all kinds of things for everyone – new clothes, gloves, boots, a quilt for each couple and various baby blankets and clothes.

It wasn't long before Jess begged off the festivities, too tired to continue. He'd already broken at least ten of Dr. Hanson's rules for his homecoming, so we encouraged him to do something right – like lay down and rest. We couldn't help but smirk as Cassandra fussed at him to do with the doctor ordered as she accompanied him to the bunkhouse. We were surprised when she returned shortly. Laughing, she said Jess had been asleep before his head hit the pillow – but she would go back and check on him after a while. Marc and Nate had already headed off to bed. It was then we remembered that it was New Year's Eve. We toasted the New Year, hoping for bigger and better things to come. We all wished each other a good night and headed off to our rooms. Slim watched to be sure Cassandra made it back over to the bunkhouse okay, smiling when he saw the door close and the light dim.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Cassandra hesitated, unsure of what to do. This was her wedding night, but her husband was asleep, injured, and worn out just from the journey home. As she changed into a nightgown, she realized, even if he had been awake, she was not embarrassed to undress in front of him. And, she realized she didn't mind him being asleep. He was her husband and he was injured. He had made the commitment to her and she would do no less. There would be time for them to be together, to discover each other.

She sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb him. She studied his features, so different in sleep than the moving dynamo he was in the daylight. She could see the tenderness there, hidden beneath the normally tensed jaw line and blazing blue eyes. She couldn't see his eyes now, his eyelids closed and his long eyelashes framing them. His lips were parted, inviting her to kiss him, but she resisted the urge, unwilling to disturb his healing sleep. She brushed the wayward lock of hair from his forehead before gently resting her hand on his cheek, surprised when his head moved into her hand, seeking her touch.

"Cass, come to bed. Let me hold you." He whispered, having awoken somewhat. She was moved beyond words; he had called for her, wanted her, wanted her beside him. She softly eased into bed beside him, careful not to jostle him or his injury. With his uninjured arm, he drew her to him, nestling her head on his shoulder, his head against hers.

"This ain't the way I planned it, but I'm not sorry. I need you here beside me." He had whispered to her. Gently stroking her silky hair, he settled back into a deeper sleep. Her hand explored his chest, careful to avoid his bandages, before coming to rest across his body, pleased with the easy familiarity and intimacy of such a simple action. She listened to his rhythmic breathing and felt his heartbeat beneath her ear before her own eyes closed and she joined him in slumber.

Light was barely filtering through the window when Cassandra awoke the next morning. She heard a deep, soft voice say "Good morning, Mrs. Harper.".

She turned to man beside her, remembering the events from yesterday, she put her arms around him, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of touching him. She had married this man. He had married her. She was his and he was hers. His good morning kisses sent shivers down her spine as he kissed her over and over again, each kiss growing in intensity and passion. His hunger for her was evident in the way he said her name, his 'I love you', his kisses and his touch. When he reluctantly had to draw away, his injury stopping them from going any further, it had left her wanting more, much more. She looked at him in wonder, love in her eyes, knowing she could wait until he was healed and whole again. She hadn't realized how much she loved him until now; how she would do anything to make him happy. Her heart ached with love for him. She could wait a little longer for them to become one.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – BETH WRITES**

The entire family celebrated New Year's Day whole-heartedly. Even Mort braved the chill winds to join us. It sort of made up for our somber Christmas. Jess was going to be okay. He was home. He was still hurting pretty bad and I'm sure he pushed himself too hard. He tired easily and often begged off doing any activities, opting to settle onto the fainting couch and watch the proceeding from there.

We were still reeling over Jess' marriage proposal and marrying Cass like he did – right there in the doctor's office. She didn't seem to mind that they hadn't had a church wedding with a wedding dress and celebration. Just being with Jess made her happy and we officially welcomed her into the family. I had known they were slowly heading toward marriage but had figured it would happen in spring. However, apparently getting shot the way he did knocked some sense - or sense of urgency - into Jess because there was no way he was coming home without her as his bride.

I didn't like being caught out with no wedding gift for them. Even if it wasn't important to them, it was important to me. Something as monumental as a wedding calls for gifts and commemoration of the event – not just a wedding ring and an "I do". I couldn't help feeling Cass had gotten cheated in that department. Out here, a woman dreams of her wedding day – and I'm sure no one ever dreamed of marrying a bandaged up cowboy in the middle of a doctor's office on New Year's Eve. No, we dream of the church decked out in flowers, a special dress for the occasion, friends and family in attendance, and the town throwing some sort of reception for the new couple. I vowed that as soon as I could get around after having our baby, we would have a bang up, humdinger of a celebration for the two of them. It was something I could plan during the upcoming months when I was supposed to stay in bed.

Jess seemed to get better with each passing day. He and Cass stayed in the bunkhouse for a week before all three of them moved back into his house. Cass was thrilled with the finished remodeling of the house and set about making it hers – just as Jess had expected she would. Mrs. Wells was delighted to stay with Slim and I, clucking at me like an old hen when I did something the doctor told me not to. She was reveling in preparing for the baby. I'm positive she knitted more sweaters and booties than any child could ever need.

Winter settled in with a vengeance. Many days there were blizzard conditions and Slim only ventured out long enough to tend the animals in the barn. We had prepared for such occurrence by tying the guide ropes between the house and barn long in advance of the storms. When there was a break in the weather, Slim and Nate would go check on Jess and his household. Slim worried about how they were getting along doing basic chores while Jess healed. He and the boys made sure there was plenty of wood close to the house and that there was meat and vegetables so that they would want for doing what they needed to do, Nate and Marc would take every opportunity to play in the snow, releasing all of their pent up energy. Some days, when they came into the house, I wondered if they left any of the snow outside – their clothes being thoroughly covered with the wet, white stuff.

Since Cass couldn't get into town, the council had hired another teacher who lived in Laramie to teach. However, so many of the students lived in the outlying ranches, there were few attendees during the colder winter days. At first Nate and Marc were excited to get out of school – that is, until Cass reminded them she was a teacher and wasn't about to let their schooling slide. Therefore, the boys had weekly lessons so that when they did return to school, they wouldn't have fallen behind their classmates.

The stagecoach only came through once a week now, as long as the roads were open. When they weren't, it felt quite isolated, as we didn't hear anything about the rest of the country. The stage was a welcome break to the endless days of being stuck indoors. It brought passengers with news and the mail and newspapers – things that would keep us occupied while we waited for winter to pass.

January finally gave way to February. There were days of bright sunlight and temperatures warm enough you could stand to be outside. Jess had healed so he and Slim took advantage of the good days to go check on the cattle in the lower meadows. They'd lost a few head of cattle to the freezing temperatures, but most of the herd was just fine. Jess' horses were likewise in the lower meadows. Being smarter than cows, they had found windbreaks in the tree line and had been protected from the chill winds and heavy snows. Jess was pleased to see that his mares still carried their foals – he hadn't lost any of them during the storms.

February seemed to last forever before reluctantly giving way to March. The winter seemed to be never ending. I'd been "confined" to the house going on three months now and was about to climb the walls. It was only the beginning of March when I was ordered to bed rest. I felt like an elephant and I hated being stuck in our bedroom. Slim hovered around me, anxious to make sure I was comfortable. How could I tell him that sometimes there was no such thing as comfortable when you are this far pregnant? But our baby was healthy; moving around and kicking quite hard. It was amazing watching Slim and Nate's faces when they placed a hand on my abdomen and felt the baby kick. Although still worried over our health, Slim was excited to be a father again. Nate wasn't so sure what he'd think of a squirming, squalling baby in the house, but acknowledged, when the kid got big enough, it would be cool to have a brother to do things with. I didn't have the heart to tell him the baby just might be a girl.

Despite the cold and the snow, winter had its redeeming moments. There were some days where being outside was tolerable, if not downright pleasant. The boys – and I mean all four of them - found ways to have fun outdoors. I was going stir crazy when Mrs. Wells came into the bedroom, a smile ear to ear and an unusual twinkle in her eyes. She actually encouraged me to get out of bed and come to the window to see the goings-on outside. As soon as I got near the window, I could hear the laughter. It was wonderful to hear Nate and Marc's young voices mixed with Slim and Jess' deeper voices as they enjoyed a rare outing in the snow.

Apparently, while stuck inside during the storms, Jess had set his hand to fashioning some sleds for the boys. Not to be left out of the fun, he had made a couple adult sized sleds as well. There was a slight incline from our house to Jess'. Slim and Jess had rolled the snow on Stagecoach Lane and it was now perfect for sledding. Nate or Marc would start at the top, at Jess' house and with a good run, flop onto their sled for a ride down the hill. Arriving at the bottom, they'd jump off and drag the sled back up the hill to do it all over again. Their squeals and laughter filled the air.

I couldn't help laughing when Slim and Jess tried their hands at sledding. Slim's feet hung off the end of the sled and dragged in the snow, slowing him down. Jess had similar results, not making it to the end of the run. But that didn't stop either one of them from doing it again and again. They tried to get Cass, who had been standing outside watching them, to join in. But she retreated into the house when they threatened to drag her onto the sled. She must have locked the door behind her because both Jess and Slim were pounding on the door, teasing her. She wouldn't come back out until they promised to leave her out of their madness. Apparently, she had a peace offering – carefully stepping out into the cold again, she carried a huge lidded pot and a basket, indicating everyone needed to head down to our house.

At the thought of potential food, there was a mad hustle to put the sleds away while Slim and Jess carried the pot and basket as the five of them headed down the lane. Seeing them headed our way, Mrs. Wells was quick to get me back in bed and cover up the fact I'd ever been out of it or seen my grown up child sledding with his son.

The boys entered the house with gusto and a fair amount of snow, causing Mrs. Wells to lovingly chastise them for making a mess. However, they were too excited over having been sledding and the prospect of food to get upset. There was, indeed, food. Cass had outdone herself. The lidded pot contained a creamy chicken and homemade pasta dish. The basket held a container of hot chocolate and a variety of fresh baked cookies. Ever thoughtful, Slim brought me a plate of cookies and cup of the hot cocoa, sitting with me, regaling me with the fun they had had outdoors. He also apologized that I couldn't have seen them and even more, that I couldn't participate. He was also sorry Dr. Hanson had sent me to bed because it was a beautiful day to take a sleigh ride, a rare treat during the Wyoming winter.

As I balanced the plate on my protruding stomach and sipped the hot chocolate, I assured him it was all right. It took some doing to not smirk and let him know I'd been out of bed and seen it all. Slim gently rubbed his hand over my stomach, smiling when he felt the baby move. He was still in awe that we were about to have another child, although I saw a flash of worry cross his face before he carefully shuttered it away. I wish I could assure him that things were different this time and in spite of my age, I was much healthier than when I'd had Nathan. This pregnancy was progressing differently and I felt fine. I hated being confined to bed, but I was determined to have this baby.

At night, Slim fretted over disturbing me and offered to sleep in Nate's room or on the couch. It didn't take much for me to assure him I would be much more disturbed if he didn't sleep with me. I needed him there, holding me at night. I needed to feel his arms around me, hear his soft snoring. He was my world and my world wasn't right if we weren't together.

It was towards the end of March and in the middle of a snowstorm when I went into labor. Slim was terrified, unsure whether anyone could make it through to Laramie to fetch the doctor. I was terrified because, according to our calculations, our baby wasn't due for at least another month. Even though I knew a baby could survive if far enough along; the knowledge was of no comfort. I also wondered whether I had actually been pregnant before our trip to Denver and just didn't know it yet. But I couldn't lose this baby – somehow it had to be all right.

Jess tried to ride to town but had to turn back. The roads were blocked by snow. He couldn't get out and the doctor couldn't get in. He tried riding across country only to have to turn back. Desperate, he even tried going to Cheyenne, only having to turn back again. He was worried sick when he had to return and tell us there would be no help coming for delivering the baby.

Mrs. Wells seemed to be the only calm one of our household. She had been a mid-wife in her earlier years and had delivered quite a few babies. She immediately set about preparing for our child's birth. I don't know what I would have done without her. Somehow, she managed to get Nate and Marc back to bed and kept Jess and Slim from panicking. She only allowed Cass to be in the bedroom with us.

As the birthing progressed, I could hear Jess trying to keep Slim calm. I know my screams were causing him extreme anxiety. He was reliving Nate's birth and the difficulty I had had then. He was reliving his mother losing children at birth and he was reliving Brianna's death delivering Marcus. I wish I could tell him it was different this time – I felt much stronger than when I'd had Nate. Our baby's delivery still took hours and I was becoming exhausted, not knowing how much longer I could take the pains, trying to push our baby out into the world. I couldn't help the scream that escaped me as I pushed one last time. As I sank back on the bed, exhausted, I could hear Slim arguing with Jess about coming into the room. Then we all heard the most beautiful sound in the world – our newborn baby crying. I laughed and cried at the same time. I wanted to hold my baby and I wanted my husband to hold me. Right then, I didn't care what I looked like – I wanted my baby and I wanted my husband and I wanted them both right now.

Mrs. Wells was a treasure as she did what needed to be done in order for Slim to come in. Cass cleaned the baby and wrapped it in a blanket. Grinning ear to ear, she handed me my baby, saying "Congratulations, you have a fine, healthy, full-term, baby boy." I held my baby close to me, savoring holding my precious newborn son. I couldn't wait for Slim to see him. The next thing I knew, Slim was by my side, his face a mixture of worry, excitement, and wonderment. He had to assure himself that both the baby and I were fine before he carefully touched his newborn, barely remembering how Nate had once been this tiny. He eagerly took the baby from my arms, holding him and rocking back and forth. He was grinning ear to ear as he kissed me, happy we had this blessed outcome. I looked up to see Cass and Jess standing in the doorway. Jess had his arms wrapped around Cass and they were both smiling with happiness. Then they withdrew, leaving Slim and I to our privacy with our new baby.

It would be several weeks before the snow melted enough to take a buggy into town. In the meantime, Dr. Hanson had made it out to our place on horseback, declaring both the baby and myself as fit as a fiddle. He congratulated Mrs. Wells on the excellent care she had taken of me during both the pregnancy and childbirth. He actually hinted about stealing her away to work for him. Laughing, she gracefully declined, saying she already had her hands full with the Shermans and Harpers.

Exactly one month after his birth, James McAllister Sherman was baptized before the congregation of our church. Except for Nathan's birth, I don't think Slim and I have ever been happier. Even being tired from multiple nightly feedings and a sometimes colicky baby, it hasn't dulled our happiness. James was a miracle – a birth that was meant to be. While Nathan likes to hold the baby, he can't wait until James is old enough to play games with and do things that brothers do together. I'm afraid he has a long wait!

**CHAPTER NINETEEN – BETH WRITES**

One afternoon, we were sitting around the fireplace. Nate and Marc were grudgingly doing schoolwork under Cass' supervision. Jess and Slim were playing poker when Jess suddenly dropped his cards and dashed outside, Slim hot on his heels, leaving the door open. Mrs. Wells and I were about to holler at them about the door when we heard it. The raucous sound of geese flying overhead was unmistakable in the clear afternoon air. We all ran outside to watch as the familiar "v" shapes filled the sky. The geese were returning, spring was only weeks away. It was a wonderful harbinger of spring. We knew there would likely be more snowfall, but their return marked the turning of the seasons. We rejoiced, content in the knowledge it would start to warm up and we could be outside once more.

It was only a few days later when Slim called me outside, pointing at the ground. I laughed with pure joy as I knelt and brushed the remaining snow away from the tiny flowers. The crocus had pushed their way through the earth. It was spring in Wyoming.

I wish I could say the weather continued to improve, moving closer to spring and then summer. As is typical in this country, we were subjected to a few more light snowstorms, but which melted quite quickly. The grass began turning green as the remaining snow melted away. Then we had the ice storm. It coated everything with an inch of ice. The air was filled with the cracking and crashing as ice laden limbs broke off from trees. Even with clamps on his boots, Slim couldn't get to the barn safely. He fretted about the stock in the barn. They would be hungry and thirsty, but he couldn't get to them. We knew Jess was in the same predicament with his barn up on the hill. We worried about the weight of the ice on the roofs but had no choice other than to hunker down and wait it out.

It is quite unnerving to be asleep and hear a horrendous swoosh followed by a tremendous crash as the sheets of ice let loose their grip on the roof and cascaded to the ground. When we looked out, all of the buildings were surrounded by piles of ice. It was warming up and the ice was melting. It would be a few days before it was all gone, but that was the last of the winter weather we were to experience until next fall.

As soon as possible, Jess and Slim rode out on a hunting trip. Our food stocks were low and needed replenishing, especially if we were to get one more storm. We had to be prepared for any and all emergencies. They returned in a few days with an elk and a brace of rabbits. We could have eaten the last of our chickens, but we agreed to keep them and let them reproduce, growing our flock. If they hadn't found an elk, I know the boys would have brought back a young steer to fill our larder. It sure was nice eating a steak instead of stew.

It wasn't long before Jess and Slim's thoughts turned to calving and foaling. They would have their hands full checking on their animals. Although we didn't run common range, branding time wouldn't be until fall when the majority of cows had calved. Ray and Frank were expected to return to us the first part of May. After the Thanksgiving break, each had returned home to be with their families. We had sent them off with bonus pay and a steer to slaughter in order to help feed them through the winter. We joyously welcomed them back, their arrival another indication that spring had arrived. It wouldn't be long before they would be herding the cattle to the higher pastures for the summer.

Mrs. Wells, Cass and I stood looking at our garden plot. Its location and use had served us well over the years. We debated whether to have two plots – one up at Jess' house and one down here at ours. We all seemed to dislike having separate plots, preferring to work together since we would share the produce. We were also considering enlarging the plot enough to grow extra produce to sell or trade for other products we didn't raise. With that in mind, we set about searching for another area to plant our garden, finally settling on an area behind Jess and Cass' barn up on the hill. It was a vacant piece of land, mostly used for pasture. It caught the morning sun and had ready access to water and good drainage. However, our excitement for planting a new garden in a new location met with opposition from both Jess and Slim. The existing plot took minimal preparation on their part and was already fenced to keep animals out. Jess' plot would require being plowed and leveled, as well as being fenced. They both complained they weren't farmers and didn't have time to prepare the land like it needed to be done. Needless to say, we were all disappointed. Sighing, we resigned ourselves to using the old garden plots at both of our houses and not having extra produce to sell or trade

We shouldn't have been so disappointed. Within a week, Mr. Tandy showed up with his team and plow, wanting to know where he was supposed to go to work. Apparently our husbands had worked some kind of deal with the farmer because everyone seemed quite satisfied with the arrangement – and we had our expanded garden plot. It only took one day for Jess, Slim, Ray and Frank to fence the new garden area. We made sure they knew they were appreciated by cooking an extra special dinner for them all. That, along with some special desserts and extra cookies, seemed to do the trick. Ray and Frank wanted to know if we needed anything else, willing to be paid for the extra work with more baked goods.

Slim and Jess looked at the full buckboard in wonderment. Mrs. Wells, Cass and I "might" have gone a little overboard in our idea for the garden because we had brought home a pretty large haul of seeds, seedlings and bushes. But we couldn't wait to get started. This year we could have more than the standard peas, beans, lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers and squash. This year we had a several varieties of squash, onions, and peppers, plus sweet corn and even pumpkins. We had also decided to take the two original garden plots and turn them into berry patches. Strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, and blueberries would be blooming at the Sherman-Harper ranch next year. We had also put in orders for several fruit bearing trees. They wouldn't arrive to be transplanted until fall, but we were determined to enlarge what we grew instead of depending upon the wilderness to supply us. The boys just shook their heads in wonderment before silently disappearing, thus ensuring they wouldn't be suckered into helping plant the garden.

They needn't have worried. The three of us had already plotted out where everything would go and chosen our own assignments. Katie arrived to lend a hand; declaring she wanted in on the project and that tending her own garden by herself was beyond boring. Never one to turn down a helping hand, we welcomed her with open arms. Due to proper bribing, Nate and Marc became our reluctant assistants. However, after a while they managed to disappear, rescued by their fathers who took them out to the meadows with them. After looking at the endless rows to be planted, both boys decided a few hours on horseback herding cows was preferable to the work we women had in store for them.

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Jess stood looking down at Brianna's grave. He hadn't visited in some time – not since he'd married Cassandra. It was a jolt when he realized it had been six months since he'd visited. He'd been drawn here because someone had planted flowers in the graveyard. He didn't know what the flowers were, but there was a blanket of pure white flowers growing by Brianna's marker. There was a rose bush on Daisy's grave and other flowers, the names of which he didn't know, marked the graves of Slim's parents. In all these years, flowers had never graced the graveyard – at least not something that would bloom all summer long. He was moved by the kindness of whoever had planted the flowers.

"I hope you like them," came a voice from behind him. Cassandra joined him as they put their arms around each other.

"They're beautiful. Thank you." Was all he could say. He was too moved to say anything else. After marrying Cassandra, he'd realized he really didn't know anything about her – other than they loved each other. He couldn't count the ways she had surprised him with her thoughtfulness and kindness. It was the little things she did for him, the things she picked up on that would make his life easier or make him happy. He was beginning to realize what a gem he had found in her, sometimes afraid he wasn't good enough for her. It was as if she had made it her mission to please him – and that she did in spades. In turn, he did everything within his power to make her life easier and to please her. She asked for little; she liked the simple things. She preferred prairie flowers and walks in the moonlight; a picnic to a fancy dinner; a ride together on the ranch over travel to another town. She was a homebody; thoroughly content to be his wife, raise Marc and take care of their home. And she had made his house their home. Her tastes and decorations had been far different from Brianna's, but he had expected as much. He wasn't prepared for how much he liked the less frilly, more ranch friendly décor she preferred.

"Do you think she knows – about us?" Cassandra asked, puzzled when Jess took a deep breath before answering.

"Ya, she knows." He answered. Cassandra caught the odd tone in his voice. He was about to say something to which he wasn't sure how she would react. Slowly, haltingly, he told her of his many visits to Brianna's grave over the years. He told her about the warm breeze and feeling like it was her answering him and how he'd found peace in visiting the grave, especially while raising Katie. Then he told her about the night Brianna's ring had fallen off his finger. He finished with saying it was the last time he'd felt the breeze; felt Brianna reaching out to him.

Cassandra smiled, raising a hand to turn his head to look at her. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply, longingly and passionately. Afterwards he looked at her questioningly.

"Honey, don't you understand?" she said as he continued to look puzzled. 'She's gone, Jess. You don't need her anymore. She's let you go. You've let her go. You moved on and we've found each other. Bree's job of looking out for you is done; she can rest in peace now. She knows you and Marc are going to be okay."

What she didn't tell Jess was what happened the day she had planted the flowers on Brianna's grave. She had been alone as she set about planting the seeds. However, as she worked, she thought she felt a presence in the cemetery. Looking around, she had seen nothing, yet was not afraid. She had started talking out loud; talking to Brianna as if she still lived. She had told Bree how sorry she was to have lost contact until it was too late; of how much she loved Jess and Marc. Told her how much Marc was growing and he had begun to treat her like his mother rather than the lady his father had married. She asked for Brianna's blessing of her marriage to Jess. She had asked for guidance in raising Marc, how she could keep Bree's memory alive for him. She didn't want to take Bree's place in their hearts, merely have their hearts expand enough to include her. And she had promised to always love and take care of Brianna's "boys". It was then she had felt the warm breeze surround her. It was like being cloaked in a warm, secure blanket. She had known then, that Brianna had known of her entry into Jess and Marc's lives and accepted it. Figuring she would be labeled as crazy, she'd never told anyone of her experience. She hadn't known anyone else had experienced something similar – not until Jess had told her tonight. He had explained the Indian beliefs about spirits that walk among the living. Now she was sure she hadn't imagined it. She'd visited Brianna's grave several times since, tending the flowers, but had felt nothing. Brianna was indeed resting peacefully.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

The days got longer and warmer. The four women stood looking contentedly at their huge garden plot. Their work was paying off. The seeds had grown into plants and the first blossoms of the first plants were visible. It wouldn't be long before the first of the harvest would begin. It seemed like winter had only left yesterday and now they were already planning on the fall harvest.

Mrs. Wells doted on James, who was growing like the weeds in the garden. He was a happy child, content to play in the garden while the women worked. Nate and Marc spent most of their days on the range with their fathers, learning what it took to run a ranch the size of theirs. They hated the bookwork but realized it was all part and parcel of running the ranch. They shared the work - all of them working the cattle or bringing in the horses for training.

Jess' days became full with working the horses he needed to train. Marc still showed a knack for working with the foals and younger stock. Nate and Slim selected the cattle they wanted to show at the Fair, working them in preparation of the annual event. Slim often entertained buyers for his cattle, grooming his son in social amenities and negotiations. Similarly, Jess taught Marc the measure of a man, sizing up a person's requirements and matching it to the right horse; learning how to strike a fair deal. They hunted and fished together, teaching their sons tracking and survival skills. They knew one day Marc and Nate would take their place among those called upon to assist the Sheriff, ride posse, or even serve on the town council, making decisions that affected the community.

Beth retained her share of the General Store, but was content to continue letting Tom Finch run it. Tom had made many changes and increased the profitability of the store. Their ordering system and inventory count was much more efficient under his changes. He continually begged Beth to let him buy out her share of the store, but she still wasn't ready to do that. Besides, she has her own plans for the store, one of which was adding fresh produce to the things the store offered for sale. Although almost every ranch and farm raised their own vegetables, often times there wasn't enough or there were failed crops. Offering these things in the store would benefit everyone.

Katie kept her mother's house and continued to rent it out. New people were always moving into Laramie and the house was a steady source of income for her and Luke. However, she still had no interest in the bakery, eventually selling her portion of it to Cassandra.

After marrying Jess, Cassandra decided not to return to teaching. She felt it put too much pressure on Marc to have her as his mother and his teacher. In spite of the salt-laced pie, which she would never be able to live down, Cassandra was a good cook and became adept at baking. When Marc was in school, she experimented and began offering new breads and pastries to the community.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO – BETH WRITES**

It was one of the best summers we'd ever had. Although Wyoming can be either the coldest or the hottest place on earth, we had a comparably milder summer. There were few days where the heat was so stifling a person couldn't stand to move, let alone accomplish any work. Sometimes I thought we had overdone our project. It certainly took more time and effort than we had ever envisioned. However, seeing the rows upon rows of growing plants made it worthwhile. We had been blessed with good weather, no blight, and so far had kept the deer and other wild animals from consuming our crop. That's why it was so startling the day Cassandra collapsed.

Katie, Cass and I had been working in the garden. We always weeded and watered early in the morning so that we could avoid the heat of the day. We'd been hoeing weeds, walking and talking, enjoying each other's company when Cass dropped to the ground without a sound. We rushed to her but were unable to revive her. We couldn't figure out what was wrong. She was breathing normally, but was unusually pale. Between us, Katie and I got Cass into the house and into bed. Mrs. Wells fussed around her until she came to. She was disoriented, asking why she was in bed. When I said I was going to send someone to fetch the doctor, she got very upset, calling us back and begging us to not go. Looking better and apparently feeling stronger, she had pushed herself up into a sitting position, leaning comfortably against the headboard. She fussed with her fingernails, avoiding looking at us. A slight redness crept up her neck as she took a deep sigh, finally looking at us.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine. I just overdid it this morning. Dr. Hanson warned me to take it easy until my body adjusted." She broke out into a wide grin as she announced. "Jess and I are expecting."

I'm sure we sounded like a flock of magpies as we exclaimed happily over her news. We'd have another baby at the Sherman-Harper ranch before the end of the year. James would have a cousin the same age – a few months apart but born the same year. We were excited for her. However, she shushed us, making us promise not to say anything until she'd had a chance to tell Jess. She'd only known for sure for a couple days and hadn't had a chance to tell him.

I was excited for them. I was excited over the expansion of our families. Jess loved children. He'd be over the moon with happiness. I immediately switched from planning their unrealized wedding reception to planning a baby shower. They needed everything for this new baby and, just seeing the looks on Katie and Mrs. Wells' faces, I was sure they would want for nothing.

It was hard keeping Cass' secret. However, we only had to keep it for a day or two. We knew immediately when he found out. Slim had looked at me quizzically when I started laughing upon hearing Jess' joyous shout clear to our house from his. It was then I knew I could tell Slim the Harper secret. Slim grinned in approval. Although they hadn't talked about it, he knew Jess wanted another child. He'd seen it when James was born. Jess had held James at every opportunity, although he still didn't do diapers. Now he was going to be a father again and he was happy.

What we didn't know at the time was that there was another Harper who didn't take the news so happily. None of us noticed anything amiss. Maybe if we hadn't been so excited over the baby, we would have noticed Marc's reaction to the news. Within days, Marc started to act up. He picked fights with Nate - something which rarely happened between them. These weren't just arguments, but full fistfights which left both boys bloodied and bruised. Marc began to sass and back talk Slim, me, and Cass - especially Cass. They had been getting along splendidly but now he'd do the exact opposite of what she asked or told him to do. He'd throw things and purposely made messes. He became rough with the foals – to the point where Jess forbid him to handle them anymore. It came to a head the day Marc hit and then shoved Cass, causing her to fall, before running out the door sobbing hysterically. Jess had witnessed it and angrily started after his son only to have Cass call him back. She insisted she be the one to go after Marc. When they were gone over an hour, Jess came to seek help. The man who could face a stone cold killer or track anyone through inhospitable country was a mass of jangled nerves when he arrived on our doorstep - such was his fear for his son, his wife and his unborn child.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE – CASSIE TALKS TO MARC**

Marc left an easy to follow path. Cassandra followed along slowly, trying to think of what she would say to the little boy. She thought she knew what was bothering him. It wasn't that they were expecting a new addition to their family. He was afraid she'd die giving birth to the new baby just like his mother had. Although he hadn't called her mom or ma yet, she knew Jess' son loved her and thought of her as his mother.

She almost missed seeing him hidden behind the great oak tree. It was only the tip of his boots peeking out that gave his hiding place away. She stopped a few feet from the tree, sitting down, her back to the frightened child. When she finally spoke, she spoke softly, willing him to listen.

"It's okay to be scared, but you mustn't let fear rule your life. Adding a new baby to the family can be scary. We don't know whether it will be a brother or sister for you. We don't know if the baby will be healthy or not. But this baby exists because of the love between your father and me – just as you were made from the love between your father and mother." She paused. The sniffling from behind the tree was quieting; he was listening. "Did you know your mother used to be my best friend?" she asked, not expecting an answer. She toyed with the grass beside her. She heard him move slightly away from the tree. "She wrote to me about you. She was so excited about having you. She wanted a son for your father; a son who would grow up big and strong. She even had your name all picked out. She wanted you so much."

"But she died. She left me and pa – and it's all my fault. She'd still be alive if it hadn't been for me." He wailed.

Cass turned around, only to see him slip back behind the tree. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned back, not looking at Marc or the tree he hid behind.

"Yes, Marc, she died, but it wasn't your fault. You live on a ranch. You've seen birth and death. By now you know we don't control who lives or who dies or when or how. It just is. It is part of life. We can't live our lives worried about what might happen. If we did that, we'd miss out on all the beautiful things – like a newborn baby – a child born because two people loved each other." She could feel he had slipped from behind the tree again.

"Your momma loved you. She poured all of her love into having you grow inside her, making you strong and healthy so that you could survive, even if she didn't. She loved you Marc, never doubt that. But never again think it was your fault or you had anything to do with her death. It was her time and no one and nothing could have changed that." She paused as he inched closer to her.

"That's what Pa said too, but he gets so sad. Sometimes I think he wishes she were here instead of me."

Cass' heart almost broke upon hearing that. "Your father is sad because he lost someone he loved very much. That's natural. We all miss those who go on before us. Sometimes it is hard to acknowledge that loss, to go on. We all grieve in our own way and for a time that is right for us. But do you know what your Pa sees when he looks at you?"

There was only a quiet sniffle, only very close to her now.

"When Jess looks at you, he sees all of the wonderful things he and Brianna shared. He sees the love he had for your mother. He sees the result of that love – you, Marcus, you are the miraculous, precious reminder of his love for Brianna. And he loves you with all his heart. Never doubt that. Your father loves you. I think he'd fight a thousand wild bobcats one-handed to protect you – he loves you that much."

There was a tiny giggle from right behind her. She schooled herself to not turn around.

"Are you going to die when your baby is born?" a tiny voice asked, now very serious.

Cassandra thought about her answer very carefully before speaking. "I can't answer that for you, Marc. I don't have a crystal ball to tell me the future. But I'm going to live and love you and your father and this baby growing inside me, just as long as God permits. I'm going to rejoice in my family – our family – you and me and your father and this little one." She said smiling, placing her hands on her slightly enlarged abdomen. She felt tiny arms wrap around her shoulders, his head pressed against her back.

"Please don't die. I want the new baby to know their momma. I want them to know my momma. I want my momma." He was crying now, deep anguished tears borne from years of holding them back. He had worked his way around to the front of her. She reached up and pulled him onto her lap, holding him closely, rocking back and forth as he let loose of his child's guilt over something for which he was blameless.

"I want my momma." He cried out again.

"But, Marc," Cassandra began softly. "You know your momma's in heaven."

He pulled back, wiping a tear away.

"Not my picture momma. You, Cassie, you're my living momma. I love you. Don't ever leave me."

Cassandra's tears joined his as she held him close, promising that she would be with him always. That she loved him and would love nothing more than being his momma. She just hoped it was a promise she would be able to keep.

Jess found then there together, arms wrapped around each other, both crying. Marc wrapped himself around Jess, while Jess helped Cassandra to her feet. Jess' distress was plain to see and she assured him everything was fine. Marc apologized for worrying his father and for having acted up. Puzzled over the events, Jess merely shrugged his shoulders, accepting when Cassie assured him she'd explain later. Still holding Marc, and arms around each other, the three of them headed back to the house.

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR – A NEW HARPER IS BORN**

Jess paced back and forth across his living room at a furious pace. He raked his hands through his dark unruly locks, making them even more disheveled. His face was drawn in worry; he was unshaved and his shirt half un-tucked. He'd pause every so often, hands braced on both sides of the doorjamb leading to his and Cassandra's bedroom. His gut wrenched every time he heard his wife cry out as labor pains racked her body. It was tearing him apart to hear her in such agony. He swore he'd take a dozen bullet wounds himself rather than hear her cry out once.

"How'd you stand it?" He asked his partner, Slim Sherman, who was calmly seated on the couch, his own son stretched out, sound asleep beside him, they're newest addition easily cradled in the crook of his arm.

"Ha!" exclaimed Slim. "I didn't. Don't you remember how it was when James was born? I was a worse wreck with Nathan. I'm glad you didn't witness that! Dr. Hanson said he'd never seen a worse expectant father than I was."

Slightly mollified, Jess turned to look at his partner, a relieved smile upon his face. "Really?"

"Scout's honor." Replied Slim.

"Daddy," came a small voice from the hallway. "I heard momma crying."

Jess turned to the sleepy Marcus. "Yes, son. She's going to be just fine. Dr. Hanson and Aunt Beth are in with her. It's time, baby, you're about to get a little sister or brother."

"Is she going to be all right? Are they hurting her?" he asked upon hearing Cassandra cry out again.

Jess hugged Marc tightly. Sitting down in one of the chairs with Marc on his lap, he said. "Dr. Hanson and Aunt Beth aren't hurting her. They're helping her. I'm afraid childbirth is painful and they're doing everything they can to make it easier. They're making sure everything is going to be just fine."

Marc accepted this, snuggling contentedly into his arms. He believed his new momma would be just fine because Jess had said so.

Anything more he might have said was interrupted by Cassandra's shrill scream followed by total silence. Jess was instantly on his feet, setting Marc on the floor. Panicked, Jess looked at Slim who had jumped to his feet himself. Their fear was mercifully relieved by a baby's loud and boisterous cry filling the air. He could barely contain himself from bursting through the bedroom door. He didn't know if he was more afraid for Cassandra or happy over hearing his child cry. He felt Slim's hand on his shoulder, drawing him back from the closed doorway.

"Relax, pard, it'll be a few minutes before they let you in to see her. Try to relax. She's the one who has done the hard work. Give her a bit to recover. She won't want you to see her right now. It's a woman thing. Beth kept me out of our bedroom until she could wash up and comb her hair." He laughed. "Like anything other than her health would have mattered to me. I couldn't breathe normal until I could see her. All I wanted to do was hold my wife and see that she and the baby were okay."

Jess nodded, totally understanding. All the bad memories over Brianna's death surfaced, threatening to suffocate him. All he wanted was to hold Cassandra and make sure she and the baby were okay. It seemed to take forever before Beth exited the bedroom, a small bundle in her arms. Grinning broadly, she stopped Jess from entering the bedroom. "Not yet, Jess. She needs to rest." She stopped his protest before he could voice it. "She's fine. Everything is just perfect." She nuzzled the baby in her arms.

"Hey sweetie," she crooned to the baby, "meet your daddy. Jess, meet your son."

Jess was shaking as he took his child in his arms. He had another son – and his wife was fine. They were both fine. He prayed a silent 'thank you'. Slim was smiling as broadly as Jess as they each looked at the tiny miracle nestled in the former gunman's arms. Jess knelt so Marc could see his new brother. He was in awe of the new addition to their family, gently touching his tiny hands and fingers. Just like his daddy, Marc was instantly in love with the newborn.

Dr. Hanson stood in the doorway, rolling down his sleeves. He was smiling as he spoke. "Jess, she wants to see you now." He said, stepping out of the way.

Marc moved to follow Jess when Beth caught his hand, drawing him back, patting his hand companionably. "Let your momma and daddy be alone for a few minutes, okay honey? They'll want some privacy and then I'm sure they'll call you in too."

Marc looked at Beth askance. "You mean they're gonna be hugging and kissing and all that yucky stuff?"

Beth couldn't contain her laugh. "Yes, honey, I'm afraid so. Your daddy has practically worn a rut in the floor pacing until he could go in and check on your momma. And now that your momma has given him a very precious gift – your baby brother – he'll want to show his appreciation as well as assure himself that she is just fine too."

Marc thought that over for a moment before saying. "Okay." Then, a few moments later he said. "Aunt Beth, could you fix breakfast? I'm hungry."

Both Beth and Slim laughed aloud. Smiling, Beth cupped Marc's chin in her hand before answering, "Sure, honey, you want to help me?" Mar grinned ear to ear and followed his aunt into the kitchen.

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

Jess eased the door closed with his heel, satisfied it only made a faint click. He couldn't take his eyes off his son as he approached the bed where Cassandra lay propped up on pillows. When he looked at her, his heart stopped. She had never looked more beautiful than she was right now, bathed in the glow of new motherhood. He sat on the bed carefully, fearful of jostling her or causing her any pain. "Are you okay?" he asked fearfully, still in awe of the child he held. His reward was her musical laugh, the laugh he loved to hear. "Yes, husband, I am fine. A bit tired, I must admit, but I'm fine."

He touched her face tenderly before leaning in to give her a gentle kiss. "I love you." He said. "Don't ever leave me. I was so afraid when you were crying out. I would have died if anything had happened to you or the baby."

She smiled the smile she reserved only for him, reaching up to touch his face as he had touched hers. "I'm not going anywhere, my love. I'm here. I'll always be here." As she was speaking, he had carefully transferred the baby to one arm, reaching up with his free hand to hold hers against his cheek, unwilling to break the feel of her touch. His heart hurt from happiness.

"Jess," she asked softly, "do you think I can hold our son? I didn't get the chance to before Beth whisked him away." Jess grinned his crooked grin, kissed the hand he held and gently transferred the baby to her waiting arms. He watched as she checked the baby over, counting fingers and toes, finally satisfied that their baby was just perfect. He could have watched her holding the baby forever, such was the beautiful sight in his eyes. This is how it should have been with Brianna. He shook away the ghosts of the past – excited over his newborn and the woman who was now his wife – his life.

"What are we going to call him?" He asked. They had talked about several names but hadn't decided on any for either sex. Now they needed to decide.

"I still think we should name him Jessop." She teased him, knowing full well he'd nix the idea; laughing when he gave her a sour look.

"What about naming him after your father? What was his name?"

"Raymond. Raymond Anderson Peterson."

Jess let the sound of it roll around on his tongue for a minute. "I think Raymond would be a fine first name. Been thinkin' of my brother Johnny lately. What would you think of Raymond Jonathon Harper?"

"What about Jonathon Raymond Harper?" she countered, rewarded with a crooked grin as his face lit up.

"I like that. I like that a lot. He placed his large hand on the tiny baby's head, caressing it gently. "Welcome to the family, Jonathan Raymond Harper."

Suddenly, Jess jerked upright. "Speaking of family, I think there's a little boy waiting to see his mother. He needs a little assurance that you're okay." Smiling, Cassandra nodded and motioned for him to bring Marcus to her.

Jess stepped out into the living room, calling to Marc. He looked in dismay at the mess he encountered in the kitchen. Marc had been "helping" Aunt Beth all right - but he wasn't sure just how much help he had been. He was pretty sure Marc had more flour on him than could possibly be in the batter bowl. However, a nice stack of pancakes rested on the serving platter. Slim and Dr. Hanson were busy tucking into the stacks on their own plates.

"Marc," he called. He looked up from stirring the batter. "Go get yourself cleaned up. Your momma wants to see you. You can't go in looking like a walking flour sack." He laughed at the description, jumped down from the stool he'd been standing on, and scooted off to clean himself up. A few minutes later, a clean Marcus presented himself for his father's inspection before going in to see his mother and new baby brother.

Jess absently mindedly took a pancake from the serving plate and rolled into a tube before beginning to eat it, lounging against the kitchen counter, his eyes never leaving the bedroom door.

"You know." Began Beth. "You do have plates and silverware. We even have strawberry jam or maple syrup to put on them. You don't have to eat them plain."

"Umm hum." Was Jess' answer, still not taking his eyes off the bedroom door.

"Sooooo" Beth dragged the word out. "You want me to pour the syrup over your pancake?" she said indicating the one in his hand.

"Sure, whatever, that's fine."

"You want ham or sausage?"

"Don't matter. Whatever you cooked would be good."

"I cooked boot leather for a change of pace." She said, winking at Slim.

"That's fine. I'm not picky."

"Slim ate the last of the eggs and you'll just have to make do with the egg shells."

"Okay. Anything you say." He answered absently, putting the last bite of the pancake in his mouth.

Beth and Slim shared a silent laugh, knowing their friend had a severe case of "father-itis".

"Wait, what did you say?" Jess said, turning around. Slim laughed so hard he almost choked on the bite he had taken. Beth had a hand over her mouth, trying to cover up her own laughter.

"Dadgumit – what's so dad burn funny?"

"You, Jess, you. You've got new father-itis really bad. Don't worry. It wears off and you get back to normal." Said Slim once he could talk again.

Beth just waved Jess off. "Why don't you so see if Cassandra is ready for breakfast? If she is, I'll fix a tray for her."

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

For the first few days, Jess was a major worrywart father. He hovered over Cassandra, worried she was too delicate after childbirth to get up and move around the house or make meals. Although, she might have done so for self-preservation since Jess had never learned to cook and his offerings were less than edible. The Ladies' Guild from church saved them both by delivering a quantity of easy to prepare meals – ones even Jess couldn't ruin - along with a mountain of cloth diapers and baby clothes. Cassandra gratefully accepted the ladies' offerings and watched nervously as her visitors held and cooed over her tiny baby. Visitors tired her out considerably and she would retreat to bed for rest.

Jess stayed close to the house, yet continued doing necessary ranch chores. Although he knew Beth checked in on Cassandra every day, it always worried him when he arrived back home to find her back in bed. Cassandra assured him she was fine and that her tiredness was normal – especially with the baby needing feeding every two hours. There was no mistaking he was a Harper because his appetite seemed insatiable.

Jess had to admit he heaved a sigh of relief when Cassandra began moving around more freely and her skin gave off a healthy glow again. He still worried over her, making sure he carried anything the least bit heavy, even hanging clothes on the line for her. She laughed at the sight of him, his weapon slung across his hips, clothespins in his mouth and hands full of laundry – including some of her "unmentionables". He was definitely a study in contrasts. Yet, he didn't seem to mind being a domesticated rancher if it made her life easier and made her happy.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

Cassandra stood out in the evening air, breathing deeply. Marcus was asleep and Jess was rocking Jonathon, giving her time for herself. Once Jonathan was put to bed, Jess would join her and they would take a walk together.

She smiled happily. Jess was a doting husband and father. His sons would be just like him and she was glad of that. Already, Marcus showed the same traits as his father – kindness, thoughtfulness, honesty, loyalty, dedication to job and family. It was hard to picture Jess as the man who once carried a violent, gun slinger reputation. He was different now; he had tamed the demons which once haunted him. He'd always been a good man, but now it was the good man, not the gun slinger, who people saw. She couldn't think of a thing she would change. She signed contentedly.

The full moon shone down on the Sherman-Harper ranch, illuminating the buildings as if it were daylight. The sky was full of stars in the clear night sky. The country-side was beautiful and she loved it here. She held her arms out and slowly turned, enjoying the evening air and peacefulness. It was then she knew, without a doubt, that whatever may come, it would be handled by the Sherman-Harper families. She caught sight of the flowers upon the graves up on the hill. "Thank you Bree." She whispered to no one. No warm breeze surrounded her. She hadn't expected one. She knew Brianna was at peace, had blessed her union with Jess.

Jess joined her then. Arms wrapped around each other, like the lovers they were, they strolled together in the moonlight. She relished the times they could take these walks together. Although keeping an ever-watchful ear for the sound of their babies, for a few precious minutes, their attention centered solely on each other. It was a source of renewal for them both; a chance to figuratively wash away the day's cares and forget everything but each other. Their walks almost always ended with passionate kissing; igniting a hunger for each other – a hunger that could only be satisfied when two bodies merged as one, when two hearts beat as one and two souls loved as one.

Cassandra didn't know what the future would hold. She didn't know what new adventures the Shermans and Harpers would embark upon. She didn't know whether there would be happiness or sadness. But lying in her husband's arms, there was one thing she knew for sure - everything would be all right.

THE END.


End file.
